Amor e Morte
by Srta D.Malfoy
Summary: Companheiros de equipe desde criança. Inimigos declarados por muitos anos. Orochimaru e Jiraiya tiveram uma longa história que envolvia toda Konoha, mas... O que ninguém sabia, é que no meio de uma missao, começou uma historia que era um segredo precioso.
1. Uma Chance

**Amor e Morte**

Não era preciso dizer que ele estava com no mínimo raiva de seu tutor, raiva era pouco o que ele sentia. Mas ele não era idiota ao ponto de perder a calma por isso. Ele estava andando por Konoha com um local certo para ir, aqueles três rostos de pedra... Três. O Primeiro Hokage, o Segundo... E aquele que ele odiava mais que tudo no mundo, e que era seu tutor.

Ele era o melhor aluno de Sarutobi, por que então ele tinha que escolher aquele Imbecil para ser Hokage. Quando tudo o que Orochimaru queria era poder ser Hokage. Por quê? Nossa, ser Hokage era seu sonho mais secreto e os motivos não eram poder apenas como Sarutobi fez questão de julgar, considerando seus motivos como tortos... E claro, dizendo que ele só pensava em poder.

Ele não pensava só em poder, mas era importante, ter respeito e claro, pessoas em quem mandar para poder executar suas experiências, se ele tivesse conseguido ser hokage aquele dia poderia adiantar as experiências, poderia achar um jeito de trazer seus pais de volta a vida. Que haviam morrido na guerra, e claro que ele culpava os Hokage, o primeiro e o segundo, que usavam o povo como arma, os Hokage que não deviam proteger as pessoas.

Ele estava sentado na pedra, os olhos amarelos mais frios que nunca enquanto olhava os rostos de pedra. Logo aquele rosto estaria ali desenhado no lugar que devia estar o seu. Mas ali estaria o rosto de Minato Namikaze, aquele garoto idiota e estúpido que era discípulo de outro idiota estúpido que ele conhecia bem. Que havia sido do seu grupo. Jiraiya não tinha capacidade nenhuma para ser um instrutor, no entanto o seu discípulo tinha sido escolhido para quarto Hokage no seu lugar, e isso fazia ele querer afogar Jiraiya, até mesmo esmagar aquele idiota como um inseto.

Ele respirou fundo. Isso era apenas um revés da sorte, ele ainda iria poder matar todas aquelas pessoas que o desprezaram dizendo que ele tinha um desejo torpe, e que não tinha os sentimentos de um Hokage, quanta idiotice! Como se Minato tivesse. O rapaz era tão idiota quanto Jiraiya. Ele tirou a bandana do rosto, e ficou olhando para aquele símbolo, um dia mataria todos, começando por Minato, e depois seria todos os outros.

Sua pele era pálida, ele soltou os cabelos lisos e negros que chegavam até a cintura, a lua estava bem bonita no céu, era apenas mais um dia para o começo de seus planos. Seu coração frio como uma pedra que ignorava sentimentos. Que o deixariam fraco demais... Ele não ficaria correndo atrás de garotas peitudas e sem cérebro como Jiraiya... Ele estava pensando demais em Jiraiya, e não tinha como esquecer aquele garoto extravagante de cabelos brancos. Que tinha aquele maldito discípulo que ele odiava. O rapaz sempre fazia questão de se mostrar presente desde que o conheceu, parecia um terremoto ambulante. Seria melhor morto.

Ele começou a apertar o Hitaiate da folha nos dedos, aquela bandana que colocavam na testa. Queria ter a capacidade de chorar, mas ele não choraria de raiva, não combinava com o seu estilo, sorriu de lado. Um sorriso frio. Ele cozinharia a raiva e se vingaria. Sim, muito mais o seu estilo.

_ Tanta coisa para fazer numa noite como essa e você fica aí sozinho?! - uma voz conhecida surgiu ao lado de Orochimaru ao mesmo tempo em que certo rapaz de longos cabelos brancos surgiu do nada ao seu lado, com uma das mãos erguidas, como se isso fosse um cumprimento. - Francamente Orochimaru... Ainda irritado? - ele não pode deixar de perguntar, com um sorriso meio de lado, como se aquilo fosse uma provocação.

E de fato era um dos hobbys de Jiraiya. Infernizar Orochimaru, tentar ver Tsunade pelada e dar trabalho aos outros. Isso além de escrever suas historias que ainda iria transformá-las em livros, mas enfim... Por mais desleixado que ele parecesse ser ainda tinha certa seriedade. Algo que pouco demonstrava, mas ainda sim. E naquele momento, a sua preocupação era Orochimaru. Ele conhecia o outro há séculos e sabia que nada de muito bom poderia vir da fúria de Orochimaru por não ter sido nomeado Hokage. Ainda mais ao perder por um de seus discípulos...

_ Por que você não vai fazer as coisas inúteis que normalmente faz, ao invés de me irritar. Hoje não é um bom dia para fazer isso Jiraiya, talvez dessa vez eu realmente o mate se me provocar. - disse ele com a voz fria, relaxando os dedos que estavam vermelhos de tanto pressionar a bandana. - Aliás, esse é um dos meus planos, matar você. Mas se eu fizer isso hoje, vai acabar perdendo a graça, eu quero que seja de força fria... Calculista por que ai vai ser mais divertido. - disse ele sorrindo.

Orochimaru sorrindo era algo perigoso. Ele realmente mataria se pudesse, mas ele sabia que acabaria se tornando uma carnificina, ele também tinha uma discípula, e estava adorando fazer experiências com ela. Anko... Ele começou a prender os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto. E ao invés de colocar a bandana a deixou cair no chão da floresta. Para começar a sair de lá.

Jiraya olhou para aquela bandana no chão e a pegou. Nenhum bom ninja de Konoha esquecia sua bandana. Ela era um símbolo muito importante para eles, era a prova de quem eles eram. Só que... Jiraiya também sabia que Orochimaru não era um bom ninja. Com certeza o outro era muito forte, mas de índole duvidosa. Até Jiraiya que não era um dos melhores exemplos de ninja, tinha um pouco mais de princípios que o outro, além de se preocupar mais com a vila.

_ Ei, Orochimaru. Você esqueceu isso. - Jiraiya disse se referindo a bandana e correu até o outro, parando com o corpo junto ao dele para então colocar a bandana na testa dele, amarrando com força. - Você é um ninja de Konoha, Orochimaru. A sua missão assim como a minha é proteger a Vila e as pessoas daqui. No dia em que você realmente tentar me matar, vai ser porque você passou para o outro lado e aí... Eu mato você antes. - ele disse aquilo próximo ao ouvido do outro, num tom de voz tão sério, que chegava a ser estranho para ele.

Mas... Mais estranho ainda para Jiraya era se imaginar lutando contra Orochimaru. Para ele o outro era seu companheiro de inúmeras batalhas, era com quem tinha passado boa parte de seu tempo, fosse treinando, perturbando e até mesmo brigando. Orochimaru era um ninja forte que ele não podia deixar de reconhecer... Às vezes, até sentia algo mais.

_ Oh, que lindo, são esses os princípios que ensinou a Minato e que fizeram ele se tornar quarto Hokage, pelo jeito você serve para alguma coisa a mais Jiraya. - disse Orochimaru querendo arrancar aquela merda da sua testa. Mas o outro parecia estar perseguindo-o. - Não, quando eu decidir matar você, você não terá chance nenhuma contra mim, seu patético... Me deixa em paz.

Orochimaru queria ficar sozinho, afastou-se do outro. Andando rápido demais, chegando a um lago no meio da floresta. E lá ele entrou em uma espécie de caverna escura depois de ir rápido, chegando a um quarto simples. Com uma cama, uma estante e uma escrivaninha, ele simplesmente arrancou a bandana de sua testa com tanta raiva que ele parecia estar surtando. Chegou a arranhar o rosto, fazendo sair sangue, ele tacou com furia a bandana na porta e sentou na cama abraçando os próprios joelhos.

- Maldito... - ele gritou Orochimaru quando se viu sozinho.

Dessa vez Jiraiya não foi atrás de Orochimaru. Ele ainda ficou um tempo ali, isolado dos outros, mas logo foi para mais uma de suas típicas casas de diversão, onde lindas garotas o aguardavam. Ele simplesmente adorava aqueles lugares. Eram divertidos e animados e ainda por cima servia para coletar dados para o seu livro. E aquela casa em especial tinha algo que o agradava.

_ Ei, onde está a Yoru?! Eu vim aqui só para vê-la! - Jiraiya disse de um jeito animado, com sua típica voz alta.

_ Jiraiya-sama... Vai nos trocar por ela de novo, é?! - as outras garotas fizeram carinha de choro e ele riu.

_ Claro que não, apenas... É divertido com a Yoru. - Jiraiya disse e logo apareceu ali a tal garota.

Ao contrario da maioria das mulheres que trabalhavam ali, ela tinha os seios pequenos. Sua pele era muito pálida e seu cabelo muito comprido e negro. Ela era linda e mantinha uma expressão meio séria, a não ser por um sorriso enigmático. Era sem duvida a favorita de Jiraiya e também... Ela se parecia muito com certo ninja.

_ Demorou de vir hoje, Jiraiya. - ela disse e fez um gesto para o outro segui-la e Jiraiya foi contente. Ficaria ali até tarde mesmo sabendo que teria treinos no dia seguinte. Ao menos ali conseguia relaxar um pouco e esquecer dos problemas que tinha e dos que estava por vir.

E ele ainda ficou um bom tempo atirando coisas pelo quarto e chorando. Era sua forma de descontar o que estava sentindo, a raiva agora só era maior. Ele não ficou ali foi treinar taijutsu, nada melhor para acalmar os nervos. Nessa ele acabou cortando todos os dedos, mexendo com taijutsu, o que não melhorou muito depois de mexer com certos produtos químicos.

Pelo período da manhã, ele estava em campo treinando com Anko, era quase a hora do almoço. Ao contrário de Jiraya ele não tinha vida sexual, e muito menos amorosa, ele não era do tipo que criava relações amorosas, e ficava saindo por ai tendo contatos. Ele não gostava de humanos, via a todos como maquinas em potencial para uso e nada além disso. Ele acabou respirando fundo quando a jovem errou pela quinta vez.

_ Esquece Anko... Vai almoçar... - disse ele dando de ombros. A bandana estava em sua cabeça, ele fez um gesto com as mãos dispensando a garota que parecia cansada.

_ Não... Não quer ir comer Lámen comigo? - ela perguntou. - Eu pago Orochimaru-sama.

_ Não precisa... Pode ir, tire o resto do dia para se recuperar e pensar na teoria dos movimentos, ela é importante. - disse Orochimaru e sorriu de lado para a garota. - Você vai conseguir... Sabe que eu tenho idéias para você. É minha pupila. - disse ele.

E aquilo bastou para a garota sair correndo dali feliz, ele estava sério como nunca, sentou ali no banco, era um lugar alto, ele sempre levava Anko para treinar ali. Estava usando uma regata preta e a roupa de Ninja. Os braços enfaixados até os cotovelos.

Já Jiraiya havia acordado tarde naquele dia. Ele estava sem aprendizes no momento e apenas cumpria algumas missões. E como a Vila volta e meia entrava em guerra, tinha que estar sempre preparando, por isso os treinos constantes. Mas naquele dia, enquanto ia almoçar ficou surpreso ao ver Anko, a aprendiz de Orochimaru parecendo bem feliz. Como o outro tinha estado de mau humor no dia anterior, ele havia imaginado que o outro iria matar a garota no treino, ou no mínimo fazê-la para no hospital. Então aquilo o surpreendeu.

_ Ei, Anko. E o Orochimaru?! - Jiraiya não resistiu a perguntar.

_ Jiraiya-sama... O mestre está na arena de treinos. Disse que não ia almoçar, mas parece bem hoje, apesar dos braços enfaixados.

_ Braços enfaixados, é?! - e Jiraiya sorriu meio de lado. Acabou pedindo duas poções de lámen e instantes depois estava aparecendo no local onde Orochimaru treinava, estendendo o lámen para ele, sem dizer nada além de um "coma".

Orochimaru pegou a tigela da mão do outro. Ele se sentia um pouco estranho por ter aquela atitude vinda do outro. Ele acabou gostando e queria sorrir, achou bonito a forma como Jiraiya tinha se preocupado. Colocou a tigela no colo.

_ Itadakimasu... - ele disse quebrando o Hashi, sem olhar muito para Jiraya ou iria acabar sorrindo que nem um idiota, e não queria aquilo. - É engraçado como você se preocupa com as pessoas... Até fica parecendo que eu sou importante. E não me venha com esse papo de que é por que eu sou um ninja de Konoha, você sabe que eu não sou... E nunca vou ser. E esse tipo de conversa irrita. - disse ele começando a comer. - Obrigado... - disse ele voltando a comer mas sem olhar para Jiraya, parecia que se olhasse iria se trair.

Um lado seu sempre iria lembrar que Jiraya apenas age com o espírito de Konoha, que Orochimaru não era importante para ninguém, era uma voz que aparecia para falar que ele não era importante, não era especial era apenas mais um ali como qualquer outro, e por isso ele queria tanto se destacar. O que não sabia responder era, se queria se destacar para Jiraya ou para todos, ele se enganava dizendo a si mesmo que era para todos, que o que ele queria era poder, e que amor era apenas coisa para idiotas.

Jiraiya mal acreditou quando ouviu Orochimaru agradecendo! Aquilo já era um pequeno avanço... E sentindo-se bem mais bem humorado depois daquilo, então sentou-se ao lado do outro, começando a comer também. E mesmo enquanto parecia olhar para frente, o ninja de cabelos brancos não podia deixar de prestar atenção nos gestos do outro.

Eles eram sempre tão oposto. Como branco e preto e isso ia muito além da cor do cabelo deles. Eles eram companheiros de equipe, mas nunca tinham tido uma relação de amizade de verdade... E ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia ser amigo do outro, Jiraiya queria algo mais... Queria poder tirar aquela mascara de frieza do outro e mostrar que o mundo não era apenas buscar por poder.

_ Mas então, Orochimaru... Andou travando uma terrível batalha com o travesseiro ou o que? - perguntou em tom de graça, olhando para todos os curativos no braço do outro.

_ Ao contrário de você Jiraya eu ainda treino e me preocupo em estar sempre em forma e melhor... Eu estava treinando Taijutsu. - disse Orochimaru era a primeira vez que falava tanto com o outro sem alfinetar tanto, ou ao menos sem ser maldoso. Talvez realmente o que aconteceu com Sarutobi o tivesse afetado mais do que o esperado. - Eu aposto que você fica correndo atrás de mulher ainda... Sabia que assim ninguém vai te levar a sério? Eu acho... Que se relacionar com pessoas por causa do apetite sexual é baixo demais... Você devia cuidar um pouco mais da sua reputação Jiraya. - disse ele e depois riu um pouco. - Aposto que não foi você que fez o Lámen, estava gostoso... Obrigado. Vou voltar para o treino. - disse ele se levantando e jogando a tigela no lixo. E simplesmente sentiu o tornozelo reclamar dando uma fisgada que o fez cair para trás.

No momento em que percebeu que o outro ia cair, por reflexo, Jiraiya correu, colocando-se atrás de Orochimaru e o segurando, praticamente o abraçando.

_ Pelo jeito você andou exagerando no treino, não é mesmo?! - Jiraya disse perto de mais do ouvido do outro, com sua voz saindo quase num sussurro. - Será que já consegue ficarem pé ou vou ter que carregá-lo até o hospital?

Quando o seu corpo foi segurado daquela forma por Jiraya ele sentiu que poderia derreter. Sentiu o perfume do outro, e o calor do seu corpo. Que parecia ser um pouco mais forte que o seu, ter músculos de verdade enquanto os dele era apenas definidos. Ele sentiu o corpo tremer quando ouviu a voz de seu companheiro de equipe, chegou até mesmo a fechar os olhos. Mas logo os abriu não podia ficar naquele jeito. Ele praticamente deu um pulo do colo do outro. E mesmo se controlando ficou um pouquinho vermelho, sua pele era extremamente branca.

_ Não me segure assim, é constrangedor... E... Eu estou bem só pisei errado. - disse Orochimaru de perfil. - A propósito Tsunade está te esperando ali na frente... - disse ele saindo o mais rápido que a perna machucada deixou.

E um sorriso meio de lado desenhou-se nos lábios de Jiraiya quando ele notou que Orochimaru tinha ficado levemente vermelho. Claro que outra pessoa, sendo tão pálida, ficaria absurdamente vermelha, mas não orochimaru... De qualquer forma Jiraiya foi até Tsunade. De todas as mulheres que ele já tinha visto, o que não eram poucas, Tsunade era sem duvida a mais bonita. Ela não parecia que ia ficar daquele jeito quando ainda era uma garotinha sem peito, e ele a perturbava por isso, mas enfim...

_ Tsunade-hime... Não devia ficar tão séria ou vai ficar com a cara toda enrugada, sabia?! - Jiraiya disse displicentemente.

_ Nós temos uma missão a cumprir Jiraiya. Devemos partir amanhã ao amanhecer. - ela disse seria.

_ Ok, sem problemas. Só vou sentir falta das garotas... – disse Jiraiya.

_ Uma missa Ranking S. - ela o interrompeu e na mesma hora Jiraiya ficou sério. Até mesmo eles, os três que já tinham fama como parte dos ninjas mais fortes de Konoha costumavam ter problemas como missões Ranking S. Mas era um trabalho que alguém tinha que fazer, para proteger Konoha.

_ Tudo bem. Vamos falar com o Orochimaru e você passa os detalhes. - ele disse ainda sério, começando a andar do lado da companheira de equipe.

No dia seguinte por sorte, seu pé estava bem melhor. Mas ele parecia muito mais mal humorado do que de costume, ficar envergonhado perto de Jiraya por causa daquele abraço que o outro lhe havia dado. Ele sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter ficado tão vermelho, e longe do outro ele ainda ficou mais vermelho ainda. Por sorte quando foram lhe contar da missão ele já estava bem melhor. Ao menos seu rosto estava da cor normal. Mas todas as vezes que se lembrava daquela sensação se arrepiava completamente.

A missão era seguir um homem perigoso que estava formando uma organização de renegados com o nome de Akatsuki. O homem era extremamente perigoso. E logo eles estavam no rastro dele tomando cuidado. Era no meio da tarde e estavam de tocaia.

_ Vou invocar Manda. E vou pedir para que ela abra uma passagem entre as rochas para entrarmos... - Disse Orochimaru.

Porém o Rei das Cobras ficou tão irritado por ter sido chamado que tentou matar Orochimaru. Manda tinha um temperamento bem pior do que o de Orochimaru e do que Gama-Bunta, o líder dos sapos, que Jiraya invocava. Enquanto fugia na direção oposta da caverna, para não estragar a missão, pensava que até os animais deles dois tinha o mesmo temperamento. Agora a lesma de Tsunade era bem calma. Ele correu até entrar em uma caverna e lá sentiu a mordida da cobra bem na cintura, a dor foi tanta que ele apagou.

Quando Manda se voltou contra Orochimaru, a primeira reação de Jiraiya foi invocar Gama-Bunta para detê-la. O problema é que com isso eles chamaram muita atenção e acabaram sendo atacados, quando deviam atacar! Tsunade foi jogada longe e Jiraiya ainda estava em cima do sapo, tentando avistar seus companheiros.

_ Ei, Jiraiya, daí você não vai conseguir ver nada. - disse Gama-Bunta enquanto tentava segurar Manda pela boca, sendo que a cobra tentava morde-lo. - Sinto cheiro de sangue ao norte. Muito sangue mesmo... Dessa vez eu vou te ajudar e deter essa cobra maldita, mas você vai ficar me devendo essa.

_ Oh, Valeu, Gama! - e com isso Jiraiya pulou de cima do outro.

E seguindo pelo norte, não demorou muito e ele viu grandes poças de sangue pelo caminho. Aquilo com certeza deviam ser de Orochimaru. E assim ele correu seguindo até uma caverna e sentiu seu corpo gelar quando viu o outro caído inconsciente. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que viu Orochimaru desmaiado! Aquilo era tão assustador, que só um ser como Manda para provocar aquilo.

Mas não havia tempo para pensar. Ele tinha que tirar Orochimaru dali rápido e levá-lo até Tsunade, para que ela o curasse, mas na hora em que ia sair da caverna, a entrada desta explodiu! Alguém havia colocado uma armadilha ali e a única coisa que Jiraiya teve tempo de fazer foi jogar o corpo de Orochimaru para longe, para que ele não se machucasse mais, mas com isso ele acabou recebendo boa parte do impacto da explosão, além de pedras que caíram em cima dele.

Não... Aquilo não matou Jiraiya, mas o feriu bastante. Ele teve que usar uma boa quantidade de chackra para explodir as pedras que caiam sobre si. E assim conseguiu sair, dali. A entrada da caverna ficou bloqueada, e ele praticamente teve que se arrastar ate Orochimaru, e respirou aliviado quando viu que o outro ainda estava vivo. É... Pelo jeito teriam muito trabalho para saírem dali.

_ Como era mesmo que a Tsunade fazia pra curar?! - Jiraiya se perguntou, mas melhor não arriscar, então pegou seu kit de primeiro socorros, começando a cuidar de Orochimaru, para só então cuidar de seus machucados.

Quando conseguiu acordar Orochimaru ainda sentia dor, foi ela que o fez acordar. Ele tentou se sentar mesmo com dor. Viu que estava escuro, por causa de sua linhagem, seus olhos eram como os de uma cobra e ele enxergava muito bem na escuridão. Ele era péssimo com jutsus médicos. Não tentaria nada. Sentiu seu peito nu, e uma faixa cobrindo o seu ferimento. Ele viu Jiraya ali dormindo. E tentou procurar Tsunade com os olhos.

Mas se ela estivesse ali eles já estariam curados. Invocar Manda foi um erro enorme. Ele respirou fundo, enquanto olhava em volta. Viu ali um daqueles livros que Jiraya costumava ler. E começou a folhear. E foi então que ele viu. Havia um papel dobrado naquele livro que parecia de um conto erótico. Era um desenho, e ele ficou roxo de vergonha quando o viu. Ele não acreditou no que viu. Com dificuldade viu algumas madeiras ali jogadas próximo a parede e usou um jutsu leve para acender.

E ali viu o desenho melhor, não tinha dúvidas era ele. Mas estava perfil, completamente nu, com as partes cobertas com o que parecia um quimono. Jiraya nunca o havia visto nu, ao menos ele nunca havia ficado assim na frente de ninguém. Mas o outro tinha acertado cada detalhe do seu corpo, e ver aquilo o deixou completamente envergonhado. Ele colocou de volta no livro ficando roxo de vergonha, e deixou ao seu lado não iria conseguir levantar e levar de volta, então deitou e fingiu que dormia.

Algum tempo se passou ate que Jiraiya acordasse, mas nada mais que meia hora. Mesmo porque, era impossível dormir direito numa situação daquelas. Então ele sentou-se no chão e pegou o cantil de água, bebendo bem pouco. Não sabia quando ia ter forças para sair dali e também tinha usado parte da água para limpar as feridas, o que os deixava com pouca água. E assim ele aproximou-se mais de Orochimaru e levou a mão à testa do outro, vendo que ele não estava com febre, o que era um problema a menos. Mas Orochimaru desacordado por tanto tempo era mesmo preocupante.

_ Ei, Orochimaru. Esta me ouvindo?- chamou num tom quase gentil e preocupado, sem saber muito que fazer. Curativos não era sua especialidade. E tão pouco estratégia e raciocínio lógico... Logo, aquela situação era bem complicada para ele. Com certeza Orochimaru pensaria em algo para saírem dali.

Orochimaru sentiu o outro próximo de si e sentiu que iria morrer. Mas resolveu agir indiferente a isso ele pegou e acordou abrindo os olhos.

_ Eu acordei a tempos, não viu que eu acendi a fogueira e... Eu... - disse ele tentando ficar sério era um pouco complicado naquela situação. - Eu andei olhando o seu livro Jiraya... É bem interessante, o que eu não entendo é que se é um livro de pornografia com mulheres o que um desenho meu... Hum... Estava fazendo no meio do caderno e onde buscou sua inspiração para desenhá-lo. - disse ele ainda deitado, já tinha se acalmado naquele pouco tempo.

Ao ouvir aquilo Jiraiya ficou pasmo. Ele até teria ficado vermelho por ter sido descoberto, mas o choque foi tanto que ele não conseguiu ter reação nenhuma. Então acabou rindo, completamente sem jeito, coçando a cabeça e olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse Orochimaru.

_ Aaahhh Você viu, não é?! É que eu estava sem nada pra fazer aqui e achei papel e lápis nas minhas coisas... E também... Vamos concordar que você parece uma mulher! Claro que falta aqueles peitos, tipo os da Tsunade e... - ele ia tentando se explicar, cada vez mais sem jeito.

Orochimaru ficou simplesmente furioso ao ser comparado com uma garota, ele não era uma mulher e nem se parecia uma, ele pegou o livro do outro e atirou em sua cara com toda a força que pode sentando para fazer isso. E quando terminou sentiu uma dor enorme no ferimento, ele gemeu e acabou deitando novamente.

_ Você é um pervertido. E eu não quero que fique desenhando pessoas assim... Parecidas comigo... E eu NÃO PAREÇO uma mulher. - disse ele parando para gemer, sentia um pouco de dor. E claro um pouco de vergonha também. - E você é péssimo para mentir...

_ Eu... EU não estou mentindo. - Jiraiya disse o que era obviamente uma mentira. Ele ficou sem saber se tentava se justificar ou se ajudava Orochimaru com a dor dele. - E eu não sou um pervertido, ok?! Sou um SUPER pervertido! - ele disse fazendo pose, como se aquilo fosse algo do qual se orgulhar. Então mexeu em suas coisas ate achar uma toalha ali e a dobrou, colocando-a em baixo da cabeça de Orochimaru, como se fosse um travesseiro, para deixá-lo mais confortável. - E é melhor você beber água. Se bem que pra estar gritando tanto assim você já deve estar melhor. Gritou tanto e nem me agradeceu por ter te salvador duas vezes! - Jiraiya resmungou enquanto pegava seu cantil e obrigava Orochimaru a beber água. - Primeiro você invoca aquela cobra maldita, depois tudo explode e eu me machuco todo pra metade da caverna não cair na sua cabeça...

_ Eu não pedi para você fazer isso, mas... Obrigado assim mesmo. - disse ele com má vontade pegando a água e bebendo. - E olha as coisas que você diz? Você é suficientemente pervertido pelo grupo todo... E ser um super pervertido não é um elogio. Só mostra que você é incapaz demais para realmente encostar em alguém e ter alguém... Por isso precisa ficar por ai babando naquilo que não pode ter... Incapaz de conquistar alguém. - disse ele friamente. Estava um pouco mais calmo.

Ele deitou de novo sentindo o corpo relaxar ainda doía, ele realmente não devia ter gritado. Então tomaria uma nova atitude, iria se acalmar e ser frio com o outro. Também estava irritado por causa da desculpa que o outro deu. Ele queria saber se Jiraya o viu nu para desenhar aquilo.

Aí sim Orochimaru conseguiu ofender Jiraiya, na hora em que disse que o outro era incapaz de conquistar alguém. Jiraiya podia não ter nenhum relacionamento serio, nunca ter namorado de verdade, mas isso realmente não queria dizer que ele era um incompetente nessa área!

_ E você?! Como pode ficar dizendo isso, em?! Eu fico com uma pessoa por dia! Eu tenho uma legião de fãs e eles adoram a mim e as minhas historias! E você que é um frio, sem sentimentos. - ele disse aquilo como se brigasse com o outro. - E olhe direito pra mim enquanto eu falo com você, seu imbecil! Parece uma mulherzinha, mas aposto que qualquer mulherzinha pode ser muito melhor que você, em mais de um sentido!- Jiraiya disse colocando-se sobre o outro, ficando de quatro sobre ele e usou uma das mãos para segurar o rosto de Orochimaru, para que este o encarasse.

_ Claro... Eu não me importo com o que você fala isso é a diferença. Você se ofendeu por que eu falei a verdade, de que adianta... Ter milhões de fãs e nem um sentimento que seja forte demais ou alguém que seja especial? Eu prefiro não ter ninguém, ou ser visto como frio por que os meus sentimentos só dizem respeito a mim e isso me torna forte. - disse ele ainda friamente, como se o outro não estivesse segurando. Mas a pele de seu queixo queimava, o seu corpo começava a se esquentar. - Você acaba se tornando o tipo de pessoa que só serve para ser usada, ninguém vai levar a sério alguém que têm muitos... Por que ninguém quer ser deixado para trás. Então... Se qualquer mulher pode ser melhor do que eu e eu pareço uma mulher por que não me solta e vai pensar nelas enquanto escreve aquelas histórias sem nexo e passageiras que nunca vão de fato se realizar?

_ Quem sabe eu até iria, mas no momento estou preso numa caverna com um imbecil que eu odeio e que só me traz problemas. - Jiraiya disse realmente sério. Ele não parecia estar com raiva, mas apenas sério. Mas quando ele levantou-se para sair de perto de Orochimaru, a chama do fogo iluminou o rosto do ninja de cabelos negros e então Jiraiya pode perceber... Mais uma vez Orochimaru tinha ficado vermelho! Então ele acabou parando sentado sobre a barriga do outro, sem colocar peso, obviamente, e um sorriso meio de lado desenhou-se em seu rosto. - O interessante, Orochimaru, é que mesmo dizendo todas essas coisas... Você ainda fica vermelho perto de mim, é apenas assim que essa sua pele fria de cobra fica quente.

_ Lógico por que você é constrangedor... - disse ele virando o rosto vendo que aquilo não iria adiantar muito ele tapou o rosto com as mãos. - Jiraya você está me machucando sentando ai... Dá para sair de cima. - disse ele respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar, parecia que só do outro dizer que ele estava vermelho seu rosto apenas ficaria mais ou mais quente.

E ele se lembrou do que Jiraiya havia dito que o odiava e estranhamente ficou triste por causa daquilo. Se o outro o odiava por que estava em cima dele. E aquilo o ajudou a se acalmar e voltando a abrir o rosto com ele virado pela fogueira. - Sai de cima de mim... Se me odeia mesmo... Fique longe de mim. Eu... Eu não sinto nada por você, seu imbecil.

E Jiraiya resolveu provocar um pouco... Ele voltou a ficar de quatro sobre Orochimaru e levou uma das mãos ao rosto do outro, como numa caricia, para então sussurrar no ouvido dele.

_ Indiferença é algo realmente ruim, mas não diga isso quando não consegue nem disfarçar direito o que está sentindo, Orochimaru. - ele disse aquilo e deixou seus lábios roçarem na orelha do outro. Ele queria tirar Orochimaru do sério! Queria provar que o outro não era tão indiferente a sua presença. Se não ia ter o que queria, iria ter nem que fosse a raiva de Orochimaru, mas de alguma forma chamaria a atenção dele.

**Nota: ****Essa Fanfic eu escrevi com a Nai-chan, a algum tempo atrás, ela fez o Jiraiya e eu fiz o Orochimaru. Eu espero que gostem por que eu amo Naruto. A fic está toda pronta e corrigida, por favor comentem....  
Beijos...  
MSN: charon_nun_**


	2. Mais Rápido que o tempo

**Amor e Morte**

**No último capítulo**: **_ Indiferença é algo realmente ruim, mas não diga isso quando não consegue nem disfarçar direito o que está sentindo, Orochimaru. - ele disse aquilo e deixou seus lábios roçarem na orelha do outro. Ele queria tirar Orochimaru do sério! Queria provar que o outro não era tão indiferente a sua presença. Se não ia ter o que queria, iria ter nem que fosse a raiva de Orochimaru, mas de alguma forma chamaria a atenção dele.**

Orochimaru sentiu raiva do outro, e sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo todo com o outro encostando os lábios em sua orelha. Ele estava confuso, uma parte sua estava com raiva de Jiraya por ele ser tão galinha, por ficar dando tanta bola para as outras pessoas ao invés de dar só para ele. E outro lado se deixava atrair pelo jeito cafajeste de Jiraiya.

Ele não queria ser mais um que Jiraya iria conquistar para ficar se gabando depois, e todas essas conclusões que Orochimaru chegou só serviu para irritá-lo mais ainda. Não estava dando certo e ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Parecia que cair nos braços do outro era como uma armadilha sem saída. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele sofreria muito se acabasse se tornando mais um. Ele começou a tentar afastar o outro pelo peito. Estava se descontrolando e aquilo era ridículo e patético.

_ Você não sabe o que eu sinto... Então para de falar como se soubesse. Eu não sou mais um de seus brinquedos Jiraya para com isso agora... Esta achando o que? Que vai ficar ai me seduzindo só por que estamos sozinhos nessa caverna e não tem mais ninguém para você dar em cima? Me solta agora... – Orochimaru gritou.

_ Quem disse que eu te considero "um dos meus brinquedos"?! - Jiraiya disse olhando para o outro de uma forma nova. Era uma seriedade nunca se vista antes. E ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ficar sério, Jiraiya não conseguia evitar que seu coração batesse mais rápido, deixando o seu rosto levemente avermelhado também por causa disso. E ele acabou saindo de cima de Orochimaru, deitando ao lado dele e olhando para o teto da caverna. - É... Você tem razão ao dizer que eu não sei o que você sente, mas você também não sabe o que eu sinto, Orochimaru. Você até mesmo acredita quando eu digo que te odeio... - e virou o rosto na direção do rosto do outro.

_ Você não seria o primeiro. - disse com a voz leve, Orochimaru se sentia terrivelmente criança perto do Jiraya, ao menos quando os dois ficavam sozinhos ele agia de uma forma absurdamente diferente. Os seus cabelos lisos e pretos estavam quase tapando o seu rosto. - Eu sou muito mais observador do que você Jiraya, enquanto você sai por ai correndo atrás de qualquer mulher que vê pela frente, eu apenas observo. Se você realmente gostasse de alguém iria parar com essas coisas... E tentar correr atrás da pessoa que gosta e não fazer isso. - ele disse respirando fundo, e desviando um pouco o olhar do rosto do outro, estavam sozinhos e ele podia voltar à velha forma quando saísse de lá. - Da outra vez... Você me disse uma coisa, que se eu tentasse destruir Konoha você me mataria... Quando isso acontecer, e quando eu... Matar o Sarutobi... Que isso vai acontecer, se você tentar me impedir... Ou tentar me matar... Eu acho que morreria feliz... Só acho. Por que você me tira do sério...

_ Então você ficaria feliz em ser morto por minhas mãos?! - Jiraiya perguntou levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Orochimaru, quase uma caricia e fez o outro encará-lo. - Sabia que... Dizem que não a felicidade maior do que ser morto pelas mãos de quem se ama? - e a Mao de Jiraiya afastou o cabelo negro do rosto do outro, como se aquilo fosse um carinho. - Nós temos um modo de ver as coisas diferente ... Eu não sei se a pessoa de quem eu gosto gosta de mim, então eu tentei esquecer, ficando com outras pessoas, mas isso não dá muito certo, sabe?! - e os dedos de Jiraiya foram contornando o rosto do outro, nariz, lábios... E desceu para o pescoço do outro. - Afinal, você me odeia tanto, que mesmo ficando vermelho quando eu te toco, não sei se você teria coragem de dizer ou até mesmo fazer alguma coisa...

_ Eu não sou como você Jiraya... - disse Orochimaru de repente. - A minha prioridade é conseguir o poder que eu quero, é destruir a vila da folha e matar Sarutobi, por mais que eu queira um dia morrer por você. Eu nunca teria coragem de te matar... E... Você tem senso de observação zero. - disse ele. Mordeu um pouco os lábios. - A pessoa que você gosta não tem um nome? Você se diz com tanta coragem e com tanta experiência que nem consegue falar as coisas... Agora, é perfeitamente normal que alguém como experiência 0 em relacionamentos como eu realmente não tenha coragem para isso.

Quando terminou de falar aquilo ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais de Jiraya e só aquilo o fez ficar vermelho. Ele havia concentrado tanto a sua vida em ter poder em estudar Jutsus e se esforçar que nunca havia pensado em relacionamentos e quando pensava era com Jiraya... Talvez por que o outro o irritava constantemente.

Aí sim Jiraiya sentiu-se estremecer. Ele não podia ignorar a parte de Orochimaru querer destruir Konoha, mas... Naquele momento a única coisa que tomava conta de sua mente é que Orochimaru gostava dele! Com meias palavras, era aquilo que o ninja de olhos amarelos queria dizer! E aquela era uma chance que Jiraiya não podia perder! Então ele acabou se aproximando mais do outro, o abraçando.

_ Talvez faltasse coragem para nós dois. - Jiraiya disse num sussurro e aproximou seus lábios dos de Orochimaru. - Por que justamente por gostar de você, é que eu tenho tanta dificuldade para dizer o que sinto. Mas ao menos agora, você sabe... - e dito isso Jiraiya juntou seus lábios aos do outro, num contato suave, dando espaço para Orochimaru se afastar caso quisesse.

Orochimaru sentiu o seu corpo todo tremer com força quando Jiraya o beijou. Um lado seu queria se derreter ali, mas outro lado queria socar Jiraya por gostar dele e ficar paquerando outras mulheres. Ele deixou seus dedos segurarem na roupa do outro, apertando os dedos ali. E depois abriu os lábios deixando Jiraya aprofundar o beijo.

Sentindo que poderia morrer com aquilo, era o seu primeiro beijo, o que era assustador considerando quem Orochimaru era e como ele era. Mas aquilo era verdade. Jiraya o estava beijando mesmo, não era um sonho e aquilo era incrivelmente bom. Ele sentia seu rosto ficar quente e não iria deixar mais que o outro o magoasse. Mas recebeu aquele beijo, não se afastou do outro por que não queria, queria apenas beijar Jiraya por que o gosto era tão bom. Mas ai a sua parte ciumenta falou mais alto e ele empurrou um pouco o outro.

_ Você se acha né?Eu juro... Juro que se um dia eu pegar você com esse olhar para outra pessoa. Eu vou te torturar tanto que você vai pedir para morrer... E eu... Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. - disse ele encostando o rosto no peito do outro como se estivesse se escondendo ali. - Você me deixa confuso por que eu não consigo agir indiferente perto de você, eu acabo me tornando outra pessoa estranha quando estou sozinho com você e isso me dá vontade de te bater... Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo sabia?

Jiraiya acabou rindo com aquilo, riu de um jeito realmente feliz. Ainda mais por saber que aquele tinha sido o primeiro beijo de Orochimaru.

_ Eu, não sabia não. E não se preocupe que estado com você eu não fico com mais ninguém, ok?! - Jiraiya disse e começou a afagar o cabelo do outro, de um jeito realmente carinhoso.

Sabia que não seria fácil lidar com Orochimaru, mas quem sabe daquele jeito, com eles começando a namorar, Orochimaru não mudasse um pouco. Começando pela idéia de destruir Konoha... Mas isso era algo que Jiraiya iria se preocupar depois. Por hora ele apenas ficou beijando o outro, fazendo carinho nele até que acabaram dormindo ali, abraçados. E pela primeira vez Jiraiya soube como era estar com alguém que realmente gostava e isso o fazia pensar... Como seria fazer todo o resto com Orochimaru!

Orochimaru acabou sorrindo de verdade com o outro daquele jeito. Ele sabia que Jiraya não iria mudar com a sua falta de noção, mas com tanto que ele não olhasse para mais ninguém assim, ele estaria bem.

E acabou dormindo entre os braços do outro. E logo uma luz começou a se aproximar, era uma tocha acesa e quem a trazia foi Tsunade, ela conseguiu entrar pelo lado oposto por uma abertura que havia em um lago ali perto. Ela colocou a tocha na fogueira, vendo a forma bonitinha que os dois estavam juntos. Ela acabou rindo. E isso acordou Orochimaru que se afastou de Jiraya.

_ Vou cuidar do seu ferimento, já conclui a missão e vamos voltar. - disse ela.

Orochimaru ficou em silêncio enquanto ela o tratava, e logo ele dormiu de novo dessa vez um sono muito mais pesado. E então ela começou a examinar Jiraya.

_ Então ficar preso na caverna adiantou de algo? - disse ela sorrindo.

_ Eu não tenho idéia do que você esta falando! - Jiraiya disse se fazendo de serio, mas logo ele sorriu meio de lado e isso bastou para Tsunade entender.

E assim que Tsunade curou os ferimentos de Jiraiya, que não eram tão graves, eles saíram dali, com Jiraiya carregando Orochimaru nas costas, com facilidade. E quando finalmente chegaram a Konoha, em vez de levar Orochimaru para a casa dele, Jiraiya simplesmente levou o outro para a sua casa! Ele deitou o outro em cima cama e o cobriu, esperando que ele acordasse, enquanto ia tomar um bom banho. Ele estava realmente sujo depois daquela missão e com suas roupas rasgadas.

Quando acordou ele se sentia bem melhor, ele virou de bruços sentindo o perfume de Jiraya pensando que ainda estava nos braços dele. Acabou abrindo os olhos não sabia onde estava. Estava vestindo uma camiseta que era muito maior que a sua e uma bermuda que havia ficado enorme também. Acabou sentando, seus cabelos soltos chegava à cintura, ele olhou para todos os lados, estava em um lugar que não se lembrava onde era.

A porta do banheiro estava aberta, Orochimaru levantou sentia um pouco de fome, andou até ali e acabou vendo Jiraya nu tomando banho de costas, e ficou super vermelho, ele saiu dali precisava tomar banho também, quem sabe lavar os cabelos? O corpo do Jiraya era perfeito... Ele acabou sorrindo e sentou de novo na cama, a blusa era tão grande que descobria um de seus ombros, estava sozinho de novo com Jiraya e gostava disso.

E sem saber que o outro tinha acordado, Jiraiya terminou o seu banho e enrolou uma toalha na cintura enquanto usava outra para enxugar o cabelo muito comprido e que sempre estava bagunçado. E quando saiu, ele viu Orochimaru sentado ali e não resistiu a ir até o outro e beijá-lo nos lábios rapidamente.

_ Que bom que acordou, eu já estava ficando preocupado. - Jiraiya disse acariciando o rosto do outro. - Se você quiser pode tomar um banho. Eu deixei essa roupa para você, mas acho que ficou um pouco grande. - ele disse e riu um pouco, sentando-se ao lado do outro.

Orochimaru tentou não olhar para o corpo do outro, mas a toalha de Jiraya caia lentamente deixando o seu corpo quase completamente a mostra, e era lindo aquele corpo. As pernas grossas e tudo bem maior que o seu corpo.

_ Vou sim... Obrigado... - disse Orochimaru. Talvez um banho gelado. - Eu estava com sono, àquele ritual da Tsunade dá um sono grande demais... Ela devia tomar cuidado para isso não acontecer. – Orochimaru disse na verdade ele nem sabia o que estava falando ou se tinha alguma concordância em sua frase.

Orochimaru se levantou e foi para o banheiro, lá ele tirou todas as suas vestes para poder tomar banho, ligou o chuveiro, mas no frio e lá aproveitou para tomar banho e lavar os cabelos longos, ele queria estar cheiroso, por causa do Jiraya, iria ficar mais um pouco de tempo com ele ali. Ele havia deixado a porta aberta, e imaginou se Jiraya iria espiá-lo. Na verdade ele queria que Jiraya o espiasse, ele virou de costas deixando a cortina meio aberta, o cabelo cobria seu corpo todo deixando a cintura e as pernas aparecendo.

E obviamente Jiraiya foi espiar o outro! Ele havia passado anos desenvolvendo táticas para espiar pessoas no banho e inclusive... Já tinha usado aquela tática com Orochimaru umas três vezes pelo menos. Tinha sido assim que ele conseguiu desenhar o corpo do outro tão perfeitamente.

E assim Jiraiya usou um Jutsu de camuflagem para espiar o outro e... Orochimaru era realmente muito lindo! Jiraiya teve que se controlar para não ficar excitado com aquilo, de tão boa que era a cena. O único problema é que assim ele não conseguia ver a frente do outro. Então resolveu ser um pouco mais ousado. Foi entrando no banheiro, ainda usando a camuflagem para tentar ver Orochimaru melhor.

Um tempo depois enquanto Orochimaru tomava banho e começou a lavar os cabelos ele sentiu algo diferente ali no banheiro. Como se alguém o olhasse. Ele saiu do chuveiro e andou até a porta, sentindo que poderia ser Jiraya, seu corpo era bem delicado, com músculos definidos. A pele bem branca e delicada de pernas desenhadas.

Orochimaru fechou a porta e começou a olhar tudo de forma desconfiada colocando a toalha em volta da cintura, até que ele viu algo diferente na parede. Um risco vermelho muito semelhante ao que ficava nos olhos do Jiraya. E olhou mais de perto, vendo que havia um piercing na parede, igual ao que o Jiraya tinha no nariz. Ele correu para debaixo do chuveiro tentando se esconder atrás da cortina, mas escorregando. Acabou caindo no chão e puxando a cortina.

_ Jiraya... - ele gritou sentindo o rosto ficar muito vermelho. - Você está me espiando?... Eu estou vendo você...

Aí Jiraiya caiu de cara no chão, pensando em como tinha sido descoberto! Sua técnica era praticamente infalível!!! Em anos podia contar nos dedos quantas pessoas tinham descoberto ele. Incluindo Tsunade... Então ele se levantou rápido e foi até Orochimaru, o ajudando a ficar de pé.

_ Eu... Eu não estava te espiando. Eu estava... Treinando jutsus e... E... - Jiraiya ia pensando numa desculpa, mas não lhe vinha nada à cabeça. Nada que pudesse explicar aquela situação constrangedora. Se bem que agora, a situação que eles estavam era ainda mais "delicada". Jiraiya ainda estava só de toalha e Orochimaru escondido na cortina do Box que era fina. Estavam quase nus e agora, com Jiraiya ainda segurando o braço do outro, com os corpos bem perto. Era impossível estar ali e não ter certos tipos de idéias...

Orochimaru acabou sorrindo de uma forma bonita. E soltou a cortina do banheiro. Se enrolando numa toalha.

_ Você estava sim me espiando... Não mente. Foi assim que você conseguiu me desenhar... - disse ele sentindo o corpo amolecer um pouco. Teriam pouco tempo para aquilo. Ele sabia. Vida de ninja. - Mas... Eu. - disse ele com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. - Eu deixei a porta aberta de propósito para você me espiar então não precisava usar o Jutsu Jiraya... Você podia me ajudar a lavar o cabelo que tal? - disse ele que ainda tinha xampu nos cabelos. Estava sendo ousado, mas ele queria aquilo então opor que não fazer. Apesar da vergonha que tinha, sabia lutar pelas coisas que queria, e naquele comento queria ficar com Jiraiya. - Eu quero ficar com você hoje...

_ Orochimaru... - Jiraiya mal acreditou quando ouviu aquilo. Pareceu passar alguns segundo até ele se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, então puxou o outro para debaixo do chuveiro e o beijou intensamente ali, o abraçando com força. Inúmeras vezes ele ficou pensando em como seria tocar os cabelos de Orochimaru, lavá-los, penteá-los... Aquilo era um de seus "fetiches não sexuais" envolvendo Orochimaru, e estarem tomando banho juntos, daquele jeito... Aquilo entrava para a lista de fetiches sexuais mesmo! - Eu adoro o seu cabelo, sabia?! - Jiraiya disse enquanto ia lavando o cabelo do outro com calma, passando os dedos entre os fios, desembaraçando-os com cuidado. E enquanto fazia isso, ele acabou não resistindo a beijar o ombro do outro, subindo para o pescoço.

Orochimaru deixou o outro lavar os seus cabelos sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado. Acabou sorrindo com o elogio, gostava de receber elogios, mas os de Jiraya tinham um sabor completamente gostoso.

_ Será que você acha mesmo só os meus cabelos bonitos? - perguntou ele para Jiraya. - Pode me prometer uma coisa? Que só vai... Tomar banho comigo e ficar comigo daqui para frente? Eu me sinto meio ridículo pedindo isso para você... Mas eu também me sinto patético por que não consigo agir normalmente perto de você. - ele virou de frente para o outro. E usou a sua coragem para tirar a toalha de Jiraya deixando-a cair no chão junto com a sua. Colando o corpo no do outro enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço. - E meu corpo é bem estranho perto do seu, que é muito mais bonito. - disse ele corando um pouco. - Mas eu mataria qualquer pessoa que você deixasse encostar em você... Mataria de verdade.

E Jiraiya não duvidava daquilo... Ele deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Orochimaru, numa caricia e suas maos foram parar na cintura do outro.

_ Não só o seu cabelo. O seu rosto, o seu corpo... - e ele beijou os lábios do outro, com suavidade, de um jeito sensual. - Eu não vou ficar com ninguém mais, Orochimaru. Só com você... - ele disse e voltou a beijar o outro. E durante aquele beijo, as mãos de Jiraiya foram passeando pelo corpo de Orochimaru. Ele queria mais do que aquilo. Queria tocar Orochimaru de um jeito ainda mais íntimo. Queria fazer amor com ele, mas não sabia até onde o outro queria ir. Orochimaru havia dado o primeiro beijo há pouco tempo. E perder a virgindade logo depois talvez fosse um pouco demais.

Orochimaru se sentiu tremer completamente ele não se via pedindo para fazer amor com o outro, ele tinha planos e esses planos ficariam para amanhã, aquela poderia ser uma despedida, talvez amanhã Jiraya iria querer matá-lo. Não queria pensar naquilo naquele momento.

_ O tempo dos ninjas é curto Jiraya. Não sabemos quanto tempo vamos durar. Ou quando vamos deixar oportunidades passarem. Eu realmente gosto de você... Gosto muito de você, tanto que eu sei que nunca conseguiria ir contra você. Eu sempre quis ter poder e por isso nunca me envolvi com ninguém, mas... Eu só conseguia pensar em você durante esses meses... E... Você já... Fez aquilo?

Jiraiya entendia bem o que Orochimaru dizia quando o tempo dos ninjas era curto. Eles podiam estar vivos numa hora e morrer no dia seguinte quando menos imaginavam. Se para as pessoas comuns já era difícil saber quanto tempo ainda tinham, para os ninjas era ainda pior. Por isso nunca podiam perder uma boa chance de serem felizes. Mesmo que por instantes.

_ Eu já fiz sim. - Jiraiya disse próximo ao ouvido do outro. - Mas se soubesse que ia ter a chance de fazer com você, teria esperado por esse dia. Porque eu também gosto de você, Orochimaru. Como nunca gostei de ninguém antes. - ele disse segurando o rosto do outro e então o beijou nos lábios, misturando desejo e amor. E sem parar de beijar o outro, Jiraiya começou a levar Orochimaru para o quarto, mas parou ao lado da cama. - Você quer mesmo, Orochi?!

Orochimaru acabou sorrindo de uma forma verdadeira, não conseguia ficar sem sorrir perto do outro, e sentia medo por causa disso, ele sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por desejo e nervosismo. Ele deitou na cama, dobrando os joelhos apoiando os pés na cama. Ele tapou o sexo com as mãos, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e tudo aquilo formava uma visão tentadora.

_ Eu quero... - disse ele sorrindo e mordendo os lábios um pouco, ele apoiou no cotovelo para olhar o outro. - Você quer mesmo fazer isso comigo... Não está fazendo isso por pena? Algumas pessoas me acham feio por causa... Da minha linhagem... Sabe... - disse Orochimaru um pouco envergonhado. - Eu quero, mas se você não quiser eu não vou te forçar a nada... Mas... Você é a única pessoa que me deixou com vontade de fazer isso.

Quando viu Orochimaru daquele jeito, Jiraiya achou que iria ter um ataque do coração e morrer ali mesmo!!! Nunca... Nenhuma pessoa no mundo, nem mesmo Tsunade lhe pareceu tão linda quanto Orochimaru naquele momento. E olhando para o outro, o olhar de Jiraiya era de completa devoção. Ele sentou-se na cama e levou uma das mãos ao peito do outro, descendo pela barriga até chegar na mão pálida que estava escondendo o sexo que ele tanto queria ver. Então tirou a Mao do outro dali para poder vê-lo melhor.

_ O que eu mais quero no mundo é estar com você... - Jiraiya disse meio perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos e desejos, enquanto ainda admirava o outro. - Você é muito lindo e quero que seja sempre meu. - e dito isso se debruçou sobre Orochimaru, beijando-o enquanto sua mão começava a acariciar o sexo dele, querendo deixá-lo bem excitado.

Orochimaru gemeu quando o outro fez aquilo, abrindo os lábios e se deixando tocar e beijar. Ele sentia seu corpo quente na mão do outro. Seu corpo estava quente, ele acabou abrindo mais as pernas e deixando o seu corpo todo entregue ao outro.

_ Não sei o que você vai fazer depois... Ou o que vai acontecer depois, mas eu já pertenço a você. - disse Orochimaru enquanto gemia mais um pouco no ouvido do outro. - Eu não me importo mais de perder completamente a racionalidade perto de você Jiraya, mas isso vai acabar sendo perigoso, eu tenho sérias tendências de me tornar agressivo e também de ser sádico... Eu vou tornar você só meu. - disse ele com um sorriso.

Orochimaru abriu mais as pernas, se encaixando em baixo do Jiraya, e passando as pernas pela cintura do outro enquanto segurava nos cabelos brancos do outro Ninja, segurando ali enquanto o beijava de novo dessa vez sendo mais ousado e o tocando também.

E aqueles toques de Orochimaru foram o suficiente para deixar Jiraiya muito excitado. Ele deitou sobre Orochimaru, entre as pernas dele. Ele não queria pensar no depois. Queria apenas aproveitar aquele tempo que tinha como o outro, pois assim como quase haviam morrido na última missão, podiam acabar morrendo na próxima.

Então Jiraiya iria apenas aproveitar. E pensando assim Jiraiya começou a beijar todo o corpo do outro, tocando-o e o seduzindo. Queria que aquilo fosse inesquecível para Orochimaru. Queria fazer amor com ele da melhor forma possível. E assim ele foi descendo pelo pescoço do outro, descobrindo que aquela pele alva ficava marcada facilmente. Desceu pelos mamilos do outro, brincando com eles, continuando ate finalmente chegar ao sexo do outro, colocando-o na boca, sem pensar duas vezes.

Orochimaru gemeu alto, sem se preocupar em conter ele queria que Jiraya nunca mais quisesse ouvir os gemidos de ninguém, e também ele sentia algo muito bom com aquilo, nunca ninguém tinha colocado os lábios ali. Nunca ninguém o tinha tocado daquela for e ele achou extremamente bom.

_ Eu quero mais... Jiraya... - ele acabou gemendo.

Claro que Orochimaru sabia das teorias de como fazer aquilo, era bem inteligente e por isso sabia.

Por isso pensou em fazer algo também, ele pegou a mão De Jiraiya que estava apoiada no colchão, os dedos de Jiraya eram longos ele tinha uma mão grande em pensar que eram do mesmo tamanho quando pequenos. Ele começou a chupar os dedos do outro, os enchendo de saliva enquanto gemia cada vez mais, ele queria enlouquecer Jiraya com aqueles gemidos.

Jiraiya sentiu-se excitar mais ainda com as investidas de Orochimaru. Para alguém que era virgem, Orochimaru estava se saindo muito bem na cama... Então, atendendo a pedidos do outro, Jiraiya usou os mesmo dedos que Orochimaru havia colocado na boca, para começar a prepará-lo, começando a penetrá-lo bem devagar com os dedos. Um de cada vez, para não causar dor ao seu querido amante. A única coisa que ele queria que Orochimaru sentisse era prazer. Então continuou chupando o sexo dele enquanto o preparava, fazendo aquilo com cada vez mais intensidade. E aquilo estava chegando num ponto que ele não estava conseguindo conter a própria excitação.

Orochimaru gemeu mais ao sentir o dedo do outro entrando em si. Sentia seu corpo se arrepiar, ele nem acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo. Mas era melhor ao menos uma vez não pensar. Jiraya nunca iria entender os seus princípios e os seus desejos. Mas... Ele só esperava não magoar muito Jiraiya. Por isso queria dar a ele a sua primeira vez, era uma forma de dizer que ele era importante, por mais que o futuro e suas palavras acabassem dizendo outras coisas. Ele abraçou o Ninja de cabelos brancos mais forte, ele queria sentir um pouco de dor, queria sentir o outro entrando nele, mesmo que doesse.

_ Jiraya... Entra logo aqui... Eu... Acho que vou morrer. - disse Orochimaru gemendo mais alto no ouvido dele, segurou o sexo do outro vendo o quanto Jiraya estava excitado e como o do outro era enorme. - Coloca isso em mim agora... Por... Por favor... - pediu gemendo cada vez mais alto.

Aquele era o tipo de pedido que Jiraiya não tinha como negar! Ele parou o que fazia e sentou-se na cama e puxou Orochimaru para sentar no seu colo.

_ Você não vai morrer. Eu vou cuidar de você e você vai sentir o maior prazer da sua vida. - o ninja de cabelos brancos sussurrou no ouvido do outro. - Agora relaxe. Pode doer um pouco, mas... Se você quiser que eu pare, eu paro. - e dito isso Jiraiya voltou a beijar Orochimaru.

Jiraiya fez com que o outro colocasse as mãos em seu ombro e o segurou pela cintura, fazendo-o sentar sobre o seu sexo, o penetrando aos poucos, com medo de causar-lhe dor. E aquela sensação era tão boa... Jiraiya não pode deixar de gemer quando já estava completamente dentro do outro. Queria começar a se mover, mas iria esperar Orochimaru se acostumar.

E quando Jiraiya entrou nele por completo lhe causando uma dor prazerosa pensou que ia desmaiar. Ele apertava os ombros de Jiraya cada vez com mais força enquanto se deixava penetrar. Sua testa estava grudada na de Jiraya, o rosto de Orochimaru estava vermelho por ser branco demais. Sua respiração estava bem alterada ele queria mais daquilo, seus cabelos molhados por causa do banho estavam grudados em suas costas. Ele levantou usando os joelhos que estavam apoiados no colchão. Levantou até quase o sexo de Jiraya deixar seu corpo, e logo sentou de novo com tudo, era muito bom aquilo. Mordeu os lábios. Apertando os dedos no ombro de Jiraya.

_ Me ajuda... Eu... Quero mais disso Ji... - disse Orochimaru sorrindo.

Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios de Jiraiya quando Orochimaru fez aquilo. Ele não esperava por aquilo. Achava que ia ter que esperar um pouco, mas aquilo... Só deixava as coisas melhor!

_ Isso... Você vai acabar me enlouquecendo! - Jiraiya disse entre gemidos e levando as mãos a cintura de Orochimaru, começou a ajudá-lo a se mover sobre o seu sexo. Não queria ir rápido demais no inicio para não acabar logo, então foi devagar, mas com movimentos firmes. E enquanto se movia dentro de Orochimaru, começou a beijá-lo nos lábios e no pescoço. Estava enlouquecendo de prazer e queria que Orochimaru enlouquecesse junto.

O Ninja moreno gemia sem se importar como se sua voz estivesse tomando o lugar que estavam, sem se preocupar, suas unhas arranhavam os ombros de Jiraiya apertando-os com força por que seu prazer era algo tão absurdo que ele pensou que pudesse desmaiar com aquilo. Ele não se importava de gemer cada vez mais alto.

_ Hum, isso é ótimo Jiraya... É muito bom... Eu estou sentindo você entrar em mim cada vez mais... E está tão bom... Tão bom que eu acho que vou derreter... - disse ele entre gemidos.

Orochimaru ajudava o outro os movimentos estava bom como estava, ele sentia o prazer tortuoso que iria alimentando a cada estocada, ele sentia seu corpo roçar ao corpo de Orochimaru, e sua voz ficava cada vez mais rouca de prazer.

E a voz rouca de Orochimaru só deixava Jiraiya mais excitado. Ele começou a mover-se dentro do outro num ritmo intenso, rápido. Passou um braço em torno da cintura de Orochimaru e com a mão livre foi masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava. E Jiraiya controlou-se ali até ver que Orochimaru chegara ao orgasmo, ejaculando em sua mão e logo depois ele não se conteve mais e gozou também, gemendo alto para então caírem na cama, abraçado, com Jiraiya ainda dentro do outro. O ninja d cabelos brancos estava ofegante, cansado e mais feliz do que nunca. Ele foi acomodando Orochimaru sobre o seu peito e afagando o cabelo dele.

_ Você... Está bem? - perguntou preocupado em ter machucado Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sentia o peito do outro em baixo de si, e a cabeça subir e levantar quando Jiraiya respirava. Ele sorria como um bobo e agradeceu por estar assim, com a cabeça baixa e por Jiraiya não conseguir ver seu rosto. O abraçou mais forte. Sentindo-se cansado.

_ Nunca estive melhor, e acho... Que nunca vou estar também... – disse Orochimaru.

Acabou sorrindo e antes que Jiraiya respondesse algo ele levantou o rosto para beijá-lo. Eles estavam sonhando? Ou apenas vivendo?


	3. Separação

**Amor e Morte**

**No último capítulo: ****_ Nunca estive melhor, e acho... Que nunca vou estar também... – disse Orochimaru.  
**

**Acabou sorrindo e antes que Jiraiya respondesse algo ele levantou o rosto para beijá-lo. Eles estavam sonhando? Ou apenas vivendo?**

A noite estava quase se tornando dia, quando a porta se abriu revelando algo macabro para qualquer morador de Konoha. Ele sabia, era o preço do poder, o poder que ele tanto queria. Por mais que seu coração estivesse confuso, algo como uma doença para ele crescia se tornando um rosto e uma voz, ele não queria.

Orochimaru parou o que fazia o corpo em cima da maca ainda agonizava, ele tinha estado com o seu pesadelo há minutos atrás e se sentia outra pessoa ali em seu laboratório. Sentia-se ele, como não se sentia com Jiraiya. Ou talvez aquele com Jiraiya fosse o verdadeiro, ele não queria saber. A porta se abriu.

_ Sarutobi-sensei... Que honra ver você. – disse comum sorriso de lado. – Vai me matar?

Orochimaru viu a face de seu antigo mestre se contorcer em horror a sua atrocidade.

_Está muito calmo para quem cometeu algo tão grave Orochimaru, o poder não deve ser pago com sangue, eu lhe ensinei a não fazer isso. – disse Sarutobi se aproximando.

Uma pequena luta começou. Orochimaru não estava disposto a morrer nas mãos de Sarutobi, sua promessa apenas uma pessoa podia matá-lo, e ela não estava na sala. A luta parou por um momento, os dois estavam a sós, uma falha na defesa de Orochimaru deu chance para Sarutobi. Mas seu mestre não o matou. Sentou-se ao chão.

Orochimaru se levantou, era à hora de sair dali e continuar em outro lugar, era à hora de deixar seu veneno para trás, deixar Jiraiya.

_Fraco... Quando nos vermos de novo, eu vou matá-lo. – disse Orochimaru sorrindo, ele escreveu algo em um papel. "Adeus, quando nos vermos de novo, a promessa será cumprida?"

_Vá embora... Orochimaru, você não é mais Ninja da folha. – disse Sarutobi sem se mover.

_ Eu sei... Quando voltar vou destruí-la. Entregue a Jiraiya. – disse dando o bilhete ao seu mestre saindo.

Logo mais homens entraram. Tudo foi explicado. Sarutobi olhava o papel sem entender o que estava escrito nele.

_ Eu entrego. – disse Tsunade.

Tsunade saiu correndo pela vila, havia achado por bem não colocar Jiraiya naquela missão, então o ninja havia sido dopado por ela mesmo. Ela entrou na casa de Jiraiya, e ele ainda dormia por causa da droga, iria ao menos acordá-lo. Usou uma poção nele, e esperou o efeito sentada enquanto tomava sake,O pergaminho no bolso.

Alguns instantes se passaram até que Jiraiya acordasse. Ele estava meio atordoado ainda, sem entender muita coisa. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de Tsunade estar conversando com ele, bebendo sake e perguntando como estavam as coisas com Orochimaru – o que para ele ia tudo perfeitamente bem. – E tinha sido então que ele tinha apagado do nada!

_ Tsunade?! – o shinobi chamou sentando-se na cama, ainda atordoado. – Por quanto tempo eu dormir?

_ Tempo demais. – ela disse com uma expressão séria demais, o que deixou o ninja de cabelos brancos meio preocupado.

E foi então que Jiraiya percebeu. Tsunade estava com outra roupa. Não a que usava normalmente, mas a que usava para cumprir missões. E quando a loira lhe estendeu o pergaminho, ele o pegou e leu, reconhecendo rapidamente a letra de seu Orochimaru e... Por um instante ficou em estado de choque com o que leu.

_ O que aconteceu? – Jiraiya perguntou amassando o pergaminho quase que inconscientemente.

_ Nós descobrimos os verdadeiros planos do Orochimaru. O laboratório secreto onde ele estava desenvolvendo um jutsu proibido. Sarutobi-sensei lutou contra ele, mas o Orochimaru conseguiu fugir deixando essa mensagem para você.

_ E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMOU PARA IR ATRÁS DELE?! – Jiraiya gritou com a amiga, parecendo que iria partir para cima dela a qualquer instante. – EU TINHA QUE ESTAR LÁ! EU PODERIA DETÊ-LO!

_ Você?! – Tsunade quase riu daquilo. – Você esta tão apaixonadinho por aquele monstro que nem se tocou no que ele se transformou!

Aquilo foi demais para Jiraiya ouvir. Por um instante pareceu que ele ia dar um soco em Tsunade, mas acertou a parede atrás dela.

_ Nunca mais... Fale assim dele!

E dito isso, Jiraiya saiu rápido de sua casa, pela janela mesmo, indo atrás de Orochimaru. Ele ainda estava um pouco tonto, mas concentrou-se o máximo possível para ir bem rápido. Se alguém podia trazer Orochimaru de volta, esse alguém era ele. Ninguém tinha o direito de ferir o seu Orochimaru. Aquele rapaz carinhoso com quem fez amor não podia ter se transformado em um monstro! Ao menos era isso que Jiraiya pensava enquanto ia cada vez mais rápido, até avistar Orochimaru ao longe, após muito tempo procurando.

_ Orochimaru! – ele gritou para o outro.

Orochimaru parou ao ouvir aquela voz, que ele tanto gostava, parecia que não tinha como fugir, como deixar alguém que ele sabia que amava, e que ele era tão esperto para tentar negar esse sentimento. Ele parou, usava as mesmas roupas de missões, a bandana estava presa em sua testa ainda, ele se virou para olhar Jiraiya, e aquilo doeu um pouco.

Orochimaru usava o colete, uma camisa justa preta, e calças pretas com os sapatos ninja, os cabelos estavam presos ao alto da cabeça deixando algumas mexas caírem. Ele levou os dedos finos a bandana e a desatou deixando que caísse no chão com um barulho metálico, ele não conseguia ser ele mesmo perto de Jiraiya, sua vontade era abraçá-lo e ficar ali no meio de seus braços protetores, tentando fugir do que ele era de verdade.

_ Acabou... – disse Orochimaru a voz o mais fria que conseguiu. – Eu não sou mais um ninja de Konoha. Estou indo embora Jiraiya, se venho até aqui para me matar, eu não vou deixar, por que ainda não consegui o que eu queria, após, eu ficarei feliz em morrer por suas mãos no momento certo. – disse ele, pensava que o recado havia sido definitivo. – Por que quando voltar eu vou matar Sarutobi, eu nunca escondi de você o que eu era... Você que nunca acreditou no que eu era capaz de fazer. Mas... Você conhece um lado meu que ninguém conhece. Um lado fraco... Você me deixa fraco, não quero ficar perto de você.

Ouvir aquilo foi algo realmente terrível para Jiraiya. Ele sabia perfeitamente que Orochimaru não era a melhor das pessoas, mas não esperava que ele realmente chegasse a aquele ponto. O seu Orochimaru... Olhando para o rapaz a sua frente, ele não podia deixar de pensar em quando ficaram juntos, no quanto tinha sido bom. E de repente aquele ponto lhe pareceu mais importante que toda Konoha.

_ Está dizendo que também está acabado entre nós? – Jiraiya perguntou aproximando-se mais de Orochimaru, até abraçá-lo com força, querendo se utilizar de todos os métodos para fazê-lo voltar atrás. – Eu não vim aqui para te matar, eu vim buscar o meu Orochimaru de volta. – ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do outro, enquanto uma de suas mãos ia para o cabelo de Orochimaru, soltando-o de vez e segurando-o ali. – Você diz que não quer ficar perto de mim por que eu conheço um lado seu. Mas o que eu conheço de você, é o seu melhor lado Orochimaru. Um lado que me fez ficar apaixonado e do qual eu não vou desistir.

E dito isso, Jiraiya tocou os lábios de Orochimaru com os seus, querendo seduzi-lo. Se Orochimaru realmente era vulnerável a ele, iria se aproveitar disso o máximo possível. Quem saber apelando para o sentimento do outro, não conseguisse fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Orochimaru sentiu-se fraquejar por um momento achou que não seria capaz daquilo. Mas ficou nos braços dele, a força para afastá-lo era menor. Mas também não queria ficar longe de Jiraiya, não iria conseguir, era algo impossível demais. Tudo em Jiraiya o fazia se sentir fraco, tudo, desde a voz ao cheiro.

_ Não. – disse ele quase gritando, e sem pensar, quando se deu conta já tinha gritado esse não. – Não acabou entre nós. Você e o que eu sinto por você é tudo o que me faz um ser humano ainda. Mas... É um lado fraco perto do todo. Eu fui expulso de Konoha, Sarutobi me mandou embora, se eu voltar vão me matar, e eu não quero que ninguém me mate além de você. – disse ele parando por um momento, suspirando fundo. – E nós nem começamos nada para acabarmos... Eu vou embora, não vou voltar não importa o que você faça, se me quer vivo me deixe ir. – disse ele levando os dedos aos cabelos de Jiraiya. – Eu vou para a aldeia da areia... Você sabe que sempre vamos poder nos encontrar, desde que não tente me mudar, para você eu sou um Orochimaru diferente do que para o resto do mundo... – ele se calou por um momento incerto se devia dizer tudo o que pensava. Jiraiya o fazia agir como uma criança indefesa quando na verdade era um assassino. – Eu matei muitas pessoas em Konoha para desenvolver um jutsu que está pronto... Não importa que eu vá... Por que eu sempre vou estar com você. – ele se abaixou pegando a bandana e entregando ao Jiraiya. – E quando eu matar Sarutobi, e destruir a vila da folha, você vai me odiar e ai vai conseguir me matar, por que nada do que você faça vai me fazer deixar de te amar...

Ouvir aquilo tudo realmente doeu em Jiraiya. Por um lado ele ficava feliz em saber que Orochimaru o amava, mas por outro lado... A idéia de terem que se separarem realmente doía muito. E o pior é que ele sabia que Orochimaru estava errado. Que como um ninja de Konoha, Jiraya devia matar o outro, mas... Não tinha coragem. Nem sequer teria coragem de obrigar Orochimaru a voltar, sabendo das punições que o outro poderia sofrer, então o abraçou com mais força, sabendo que aquela poderia ser a última vez.

_ Eu também vou sempre te amar, Orochi. – ele disse com a voz meio baixa, quase falha por causa da vontade de chorar. – Eu não vou te obrigar a voltar, vou dizer que não te encontrei, mas... Se você realmente fizer tudo isso que pretende, você não vai me deixar escolha. Então por mais que eu te ame... – ele acabou não conseguindo terminar aquela frase.

Em vez de falar, Jiraiya acabou beijando Orochimaru, mas dessa vez um beijo mais intenso e apaixonado. Um beijo demorado que demonstrava tudo que ele sentia pelo outro. Não queria ter que se separar da pessoa que lhe era mais importante.

Orochimaru sentiu aquele beijo como um beijo de despedida, ele circulou os braços em torno do outro, enfiando sua bandana na mão dele, enquanto o beijava, ele queria mais de Jiraiya, parou um pouco aquele beijo para encontrar o que queria,estavam em uma floresta, e tinha um caminho li, ele conhecia aquele caminho. Puxou Jiraiya pela blusa, o arrastando para o meio da floresta em um lugar cheio de árvores e mais escuro, ali havia uma estátua com algumas pedras. Orochimaru costumava treinar ali, nos limites da aldeia da folha. Ele praticamente empurrou Jiraiya ali. Sentou-se no colo dele, ainda o segurando pela gola do kimono. Desceu uma das mãos até o sexo do outro, sua expressão era até cruel.

_ Se... Eu souber que tocou em mais alguém na minha ausência... Eu vou cortar isso aqui, com uma agulha. – disse o rosto próximo ao outro. – Vai se despedir direito de mim, ou vou ter que te agarrar?

Um sorriso meio de lado desenhou-se nos lábios de Jiraiya quando ouviu aquilo do outro. Por mais critica que fosse a situação, ele não podia deixar de querer aquilo também.

_ Com ciúmes, Orochi?! – o ninja de cabelos brancos perguntou num tom meio cínico, passando a mão pelo rosto do outro, com certo carinho. E logo os dedos de Jiraiya foram para o cabelo do outro, segurando-o ali com um pouco de força, puxando para mais perto, até que seus lábios se tocaram levemente, apenas num roçar. – Nós ainda vamos nos ver de novo, mas até lá... Teremos que já ir compensando o tempo perdido.

E agora o beijo finalmente ocorreu. Intenso, apaixonado, cheio de desejo, enquanto as mãos de Jiraiya iam percorrendo o corpo do moreno.

Orochimaru estava afobado com tudo aquilo. Ele tirou primeiro os sapatos, e depois o colete. Tirando a camisa logo em seguida, sem soltar os lábios do outro se levantou para tirar a calça, sem se preocupar com a forma desordenada que as suas roupas caiam pelo chão, até ficar completamente nu. As roupas de Jiraiya seguiram o mesmo caminho em carinhos fortes, e cheios de desejos.

_ Não estou com ciúmes. - gritou ele, sentando-se a pedra e trazendo Jiraiya para o meio de suas pernas, apoiando as mãos na pedra e se inclinando para trás. - É sentimento de posse, eu odeio pensar que posso perder o que eu considero meu... De minha parte Jiraiya, só terei desejos assim com você, só você me atrai sexualmente, afinal. Eu acho mais importante fazer isso com você do que seria com outros.

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Jiraiya ao ouvir aquilo foi de um jeito meio divertido. Sentimento de posse não deixava de ser ciúmes. Mas não queria ficar falando muito agora. Pois mesmo que tentasse não pensar no assunto, Jiraiya sabia perfeitamente que seria muito difícil eles se verem de novo. Ele sabia que ambos tomariam rumos completamente diferentes e que um dia chegaria a hora em que ele teria que lutar contra seu grande amor. E quem sabe, à hora de matá-lo.

_ Eu amo você, Orochi. – Jiraiya disse acomodando-se melhor entre as pernas de Orochimaru e após beijá-lo nos lábios, foi descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dele, às vezes mordendo a pele alva enquanto suas mãos iam para as coxas de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gemia a cada toque do outro, se recusando a se segurar, queria ser completamente ele, e se expressar da maneira mais livre que podia. Ele abriu mais as pernas para Jiraiya, os cabelos soltos tocavam a pedra, ele sentia o corpo machucar um pouco, mas o prazer era muito maior. Ele gemeu mais ainda e se arrumou ficando mais exposto para Jiraiya, ele sabia que um dia iriam lutar, mas sabia que deixaria Jiraiya matá-lo. Por que só ele tinha esse direito.

_ Ji, ah... – ele gemeu um pouco tentando se concentrar. – Eu... Também amo você... Quem sabe, um dia eu... Não deixe de lado todos os meus planos só para ficar ao seu lado... Mas quando isso acontecer, deixarei de ser Ninja...

_ Quando isso acontecer, eu realmente vou ser muito feliz, Orochimaru. – Jiraiya disse num tom de voz típico de quem estava muito apaixonado, olhando nos olhos amarelados de Orochimaru. – Mas por hora, eu quero que você aproveite, para que mesmo longe de mim, você nunca me esqueça.

E dito isso, Jiraiya voltou a beijar o corpo de Orochimaru. Ele desceu as mãos até o sexo do outro, acariciando-o ali, querendo dar prazer ao outro, enquanto ainda ia descendo os lábios pelo corpo de Orochimaru. Pescoço. Mamilos. Barriga, demorando-se mais no umbigo, até que seus lábios uniram-se a suas mãos, no trabalho de enlouquecer Orochimaru de prazer.

E os pensamentos perturbados de Orochimaru relacionando o que era mais importante, e confuso, esvaíram por completo quando o outro tomou seu sexo. Ele chegou a gemer alto, a voz levemente rouca, o corpo inclinado, enquanto seria capaz de jurar qualquer coisa para aquele homem que o estava tomando. Ele amava Jiraiya agora tinha mais certeza do que antes.

_Ji... Jiraiya... Não seja tão mal... Eu... Ahh... Não quero gozar agora... humm... Eu quero que... Você me deixe... Todo marcado. - pediu aquilo.

Definitivamente Jiraiya não esperava por um pedido daqueles. O que não quer dizer que ele não tenha gostado. Ele acabou parando o que fazia e ergueu o corpo, para poder admirar melhor o corpo do outro. Orochimaru era muito branco e ficava marcado facilmente. E ali... Não era preciso dizer que ele já tinha deixado boas marcas no corpo do outro. Então, após pedir para que Orochimaru se acalmasse, Jiraiya colocou as pernas do outro sobre o seu ombro e levou uma das mãos as nádegas dele, procurando pela entrada dele, começando a penetrá-lo com os dedos. Assim como da primeira vez, Jiraiya não queria causar dor ao outro.

_ Você vai ser sempre meu, Orochi. Não quero que ninguém mais te toque. – ele disse ainda tocando o outro. E quando achou que Orochimaru já estava preparado o suficiente, começou a substituir os dedos pelo seu sexo.

Orochimaru sentiu a leve dor que precedia tudo, ele sentiu seu corpo todo reagir, as costas curvando-se enquanto ele começava a sentir o corpo queimando de calor. O arrepio percorria todo o seu corpo enquanto Jiraiya entrava em si, cada vez com mais desejo. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto isso acontecia, mordendo fortemente os lábios para não gritar. Quando Jiraiya entrou por completo em si, ele soltou um grito baixo, e um pouco de sangue desceu por seus lábios onde ele havia mordido. Os olhos antes fechados se entreabriram, o rosto estava corado, quase queimando.

_ Ah... Mais Jiraiya... – pediu ele entre gemidos, as mãos que estava na pedra voaram para os cabelos negros, ele os junto, fechando as mãos no alto da cabeça se entregando por completo ao outro.

Por um instante Jiraiya pensou que iria ter um ataque cardíaco diante daquela cena tão tentadora. Isso sem contar o enorme prazer que sentia ao fazer aquilo com o SEU Orochimaru. Acabou não resistindo a debruçar-se sobre ele, tomando-lhe os lábios, num beijo intenso, cheio de desejo e amor.

_ Eu amo você, Orochi. Sempre vou amar. – Jiraiya disse ao termino do beijo e logo começou a se mover dentro do outro, lentamente, ainda com medo de causar alguma dor ao seu amado. E uma de suas mãos foi para o sexo de Orochimaru, começando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que entrava e saia de dentro dele.

Orochimaru agarrou nas costas de Jiraiya como se aquilo dependesse a sua vida. Ele chegou a arranhar as costas toda do seu amado. E quando terminou, Orochimaru ficou um bom tempo abraçado a Jiraiya, até quase amanhecer, ele terminou aproveitando que Jiraiya dormia, ele enfiou a sua bandana nas roupas de Jiraiya. Beijou seus lábios.

_ Eu amo você... Sempre vou amar. – disse ele assim que Jiraiya abriu um pouco os olhos ele sorriu, chegando a sorrir com os olhos. – Fique com a minha bandana, será como o meu coração com você.

Terminando de falar Orochimaru aproveitou para ir embora. Para depois nunca mais se verem.

Quando finalmente se viu sozinho ali, Jiraiya ficou com tanta raiva e tão triste que chorou agarrado a bandana do Orochimaru. Ele não teve pressa em voltar para a vila e assim que colocou os pés em Konoha, viu que Tsunade estava esperando-o.

_ Jiraiya... – a loira pensou em dizer alguma coisa mais desistiu ao ver os olhos vermelhos do seu companheiro de equipe. Definitivamente ela nunca havia visto Jiraiya tão mal assim.

A tristeza e o sentimento de solidão de Jiraiya se tornaram algo permanente. Alguns dias após a partida de Orochimaru, ele voltou a sorrir e a perturbar como sempre, mas uma olhada mais atenta revelava o quanto ele estava mal. E o mal estar de Jiraiya só piorou à medida que chegavam noticias de Orochimaru. Noticias nada boas.

A primeira delas é que Orochimaru havia se juntado a uma organização nova chamada Akatsuki. Isso não teria sido nem tão ruim... Se a noticia não tivesse sido acompanhada do boato de que Orochimaru só tinha feito isso porque estava tendo um caso com o líder de Akatsuki chamado de Pein. Aquilo foi o suficiente para acabar com Jiraiya. Lutar por Konoha não lhe parecia ter mais sentido e ele acabou saindo da vila, dizendo que precisava de um tempo.

_ Vai fugir assim? Por causa de imbecil como aquele cara?

_ Quando você perder alguém importante para você, do jeito que o Orochimaru era para mim, você vai entender o que eu senti... – e dito isso ele saiu.

Inicialmente, Jiraiya havia imaginado que longe de Konoha seria mais fácil não pensar em Orochimaru, mas descobriu que estava enganado, mesmo porque a bandana que sempre carregava junto a suas coisas, parecia lhe dizer que não importava onde estivesse seu amor sempre estaria com Orochimaru. Pena que isso não parecia ser recíproco. E assim ele acabou seguindo. Vagou por inúmeras cidades, conheceu inúmeras mulheres e conseguiu escrever seus livros. Mas mesmo com tudo aquilo... Ele se sentia vazio e sozinho. Ninguém tinha o cheiro do seu Orochimaru. Nenhum "eu te amo" parecia soar tão especial quando não era dito pelo ninja de olhos amarelados.

E quando Jiraiya deu por si, vários anos já haviam se passado. Ele havia envelhecido, continuava sozinho e acabou achando que já estava na hora de voltar a Konoha.

E qual a surpresa de Jiraiya ao se deparar com o filho de seu antigo aprendiz. Treinar Naruto acabou sendo um incentivo para ele, uma motivação. Claro que não era fácil lidar com aquele garoto loiro e perturbado, mas eles realmente tinham muito em comum. Tanto que pela primeira vez em muito tempo Jiraiya se sentiu feliz de novo. Conseguiu passar mais de 24 horas sem pensar em Orochimaru, mas... Isso só durou até o dia do exame Chuunin.


	4. Tratado de Cura e reencontro

**Amor e Morte**

**No último capítulo: E qual a surpresa de Jiraiya ao se deparar com o filho de seu antigo aprendiz. Treinar Naruto acabou sendo um incentivo para ele, uma motivação. Claro que não era fácil lidar com aquele garoto loiro e perturbado, mas eles realmente tinham muito em comum. Tanto que pela primeira vez em muito tempo Jiraiya se sentiu feliz de novo. Conseguiu passar mais de 24 horas sem pensar em Orochimaru, mas... Isso só durou até o dia do exame Chuunin.**

Jiraiya tinha ido assistir a batalha de Naruto e quando o ataque a Konoha começou, obviamente ele ajudou. Primeiro na evacuação, depois na defesa. Mas foi só ouvir um dos inimigos dizendo o nome "Orochimaru" e sua prioridade mudou completamente.

Ele saiu correndo por todos os lugares, atrás de Orochimaru, ate descobrir que ele estava lutando contra Sarutobi. Parecia que Orochimaru queria mesmo cumprir suas ameaças e Jiraiya queria impedi-lo, mas chegou tarde demais.

Quando Jiraiya chegou, foi apenas a tempo de ver Orochimaru sendo carregado por Kabuto, para fugirem dali. A vila estava um caos e teriam muito trabalho por ali ainda, mas isso não parecia importar. Jiraiya foi correndo o mais rápido possível atrás de Orochimaru e Kabuto.

_ Estamos sendo seguidos. Senhor Orochimaru! – Kabuto disse ao seu mestre. – Alguém conseguiu nos rastrear, o que pensei ser impossível. Mas pelo visto... É o seu antigo companheiro, Jiraiya...

Orochimaru estava bem ferido, não só fisicamente muita coisa havia mudado desde a última vez que viu Jiraiya, parte dele havia morrido quando foi encontrado pela Akatsuki, ele nunca mais voltou a sorrir. Usou o pouco de força que tinha para guiar Kabuto até uma caverna, coincidentemente a mesma em que ele havia ficado com Jiraiya pela primeira vez.

Kabuto o colocou sentado ele gemeu de dor. Estava acabado. Kabuto pegou alguns panos, e colocou uma pílula de remédio na boca de Orochimaru, mas ele não deixou.

_ Orochimaru-sama. Por favor, é uma questão de tempo para Jiraiya nos encontrar eu não vou dar conta dele sozinho. E o senhor está ferido. – disse o Ninja.

_ Me enfaixe os braços e saia... Deixe-me a sós com Jiraiya. Ordenou ele.

Kabuto molhou as faixas, e depois as levou até Orochimaru enfaixando os braços queimados e sem movimento. A dor era a maior que ele havia sentido a vida toda.

_ Nós ainda podíamos ter seguido com o plano tem os nossos seguidores conseguiríamos fácil, poderíamos ter destruído Konoha. – disse Kabuto. – Eu não entendo... Por que fugiu quando viu Jiraiya?

_ Está com ciúmes Kabuto? Não é da sua conta você é um mero servo, cumpra o seu dever e me obedeça. – disse sorrindo de lado.

_ Eu não quero... Perder você Orochimaru-sama. Não quero que ele o machuque. – disse Kabuto se levantando.

_Vá embora Kabuto, eu encontrarei você depois. – disse por fim o rosto sério.

Kabuto se afastou como se tivesse sido mortalmente ferido, ele olhou para porta sabendo que Jiraiya estava ali, desde que hora ele não sabia, terminou de enfaixar os braços de Orochimaru e saiu pela porta quase correndo, os olhos com lágrimas.

E foi nesse momento que as cenas de uma vida longe de Jiraiya retornaram sua mente. Quando foi encontrado por Pein, quando foi estuprado por ele. Os boatos que correram com seu nome por ai, quando saiu da Akatsuki por causa de Itachi Uchiha. E claro os boatos sobre Jiraiya, e aquilo o havia feito sofrer demais. Depois daquilo ele começou a ter casos esporádicos, com Kabuto, com aquele garoto novinho que o amava, Kimimaru e Anko. Bem apenas casos, sem significado ou sentido, apensa sexo, que nem chegava a ter prazer, sempre pensando em Jiraiya.

_ Venho me matar? – perguntou ele a voz baixa, ele não olhava para Jiraiya, apenas para frente. – Por que eu matei Sarutobi? Por que eu traí nossas promessas? – ele parou para suspirar, sentindo que poderia fraquejar a qualquer momento. – Seja rápido... –acabou pedindo.

Mal Orochimaru terminou de falar e Jiraiya já estava segurando-o pela gola da roupa enquanto colocava uma kunai contra o pescoço dele. Aparentemente a expressão de Jiraiya era de puro ódio, mas tinha muito mais que isso ali. Ele estava com raiva, estava se sentindo traído, estava triste... Ele havia rezado muito, pedindo para que o dia em que tivesse que matar Orochimaru nunca chegasse. Mas ali estava ele, vendo o sangue da pessoa que mais amava saindo por causa do corte que a Kunai fazia.

_ Seu desgraçado! – Jiraiya gritou, soltando a Kunai e segurando Orochimaru com as duas mãos. Ele levantou erguendo o outro e batendo o corpo dele contra a parede da caverna com certa força. – Eu disse que iria matá-lo se você fizesse algo que prejudicasse Konoha, Orochimaru! Maldito seja! – Jiraiya levou as mãos ao pescoço do outro, pensando em enforcá-lo, mas não tinha coragem...

Aos poucos as mãos de Jiraiya foram perdendo a força e ele Acabou abraçando Orochimaru com força e uma de suas mãos indo para os longos cabelos negros que tanto adorava. Como sentira falta daquilo... Como queria o seu Orochimaru de volta. Como queria não ter que matá-lo... – Jiraiya pensava enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Orochimaru estava sem forças, ele não tinha forças nem para abraçar Jiraiya, os braço estava caídos ao lado de seu corpo, doendo como se tivessem repletos de agulhas quentes como brasa. Ele respirou fundo, não iria chorar, não faria aquilo era vergonhoso demais. Mas só de ver Jiraiya chorar, sentir as lágrimas molhar seu quimono, ele sentia uma vontade dolorosa de chorar, vontade de implorar para que Jiraiya o escutasse. Ele gemeu, e deixou que o outro fizesse aquilo.

_ Jiraiya... Eu matei o nosso antigo mestre. Eu matei Sarutobi, muitas pessoas inocentes morreram por minha culpa. Por que eu quis mesmo destruir Konoha, acabando com o Hokage primeiro. Eu matei... Sarutobi com as minhas mãos. E... – ele cortou o que ia falar, iria falar que queria poder abraçá-lo. Mas não, ele tinha que fazer o outro sentir raiva dele. – Eu traí você, muito mais do que você me traiu, deixei de ser só seu... Eu fui... Fui para cama com muitos outros homens... Se você não me matar, eu mesmo vou fazer isso.

E de repente Jiraiya segurou Orochimaru com tanta força, que causou dor ao corpo ferido, como se quisesse parti-lo ao meio. Pelo jeito Orochimaru já tinha visto qual era a melhor maneira de irritar o seu antigo amante.

_ Para te trair e ser traído, primeiro nós teríamos que ter alguma coisa. – Jiraiya disse com um tom de voz típico de quem estava tentando conter uma imensa raiva.

E dando um passo para trás, Jiraiya deu um soco no rosto de Orochimaru, fazendo-o bater a cabeça contra a caverna para então começar a cair no chão. Mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, Jiraiya o segurou pela gola da roupa de novo.

_ Por que isso Orochimaru?! Por mais cruel que você fosse não pensei que também fosse um mentiroso! Que quebraria tão facilmente com as suas promessas! – Jiraiya disse aquilo com os lábios bem próximos aos de Orochimaru, quase como se fosse beijá-lo.

Quando sentiu a dor ficando mais insuportável sua mente começou a falhar, e a pancada forte em sua cabeça não ajudou muito, ele sentiu a cabeça cortar e o sangue começar a escorrer, e tudo começou a ficar brilhante. Ele precisava continuar a ser forte e mentir. Estava quase desmaiando.

_ Que promessas...? – perguntou ele parecendo um pouco desorientado, sabia que ia desmaiar e isso era bom. – Não tínhamos nada mesmo... Você é tolo Jiraiya... Sempre foi... Eu apenas... Usei você como usei todo mundo... – disse ele gemendo um pouco a voz baixa. – Eu não tenho... Sentimentos... Você que sempre gostou... De acreditar em mentiras... Usei você... Seu idiota.

E de todas as coisas que Orochimaru havia dito e feito, sem duvida aquela foi a que teve mais efeito sobre Jiraiya. Um efeito terrível e devastador. O erro-senin sentiu como se seu mundo caísse. Tudo no que ele sempre quis acreditar... era uma mentira. Todas as lembranças boas sobre Orochimaru. Aquele sorriso doce, carinhoso e triste de Orochimaru na hora em que lhe disse adeus. Tudo era uma grande mentira. Ele devia já saber disso. Afinal... Se não fosse mentira, porque Orochimaru teria abandoná-lo tão facilmente?!

E todos aqueles pensamentos estavam enlouquecendo Jiraiya. Ele amava Orochimaru acima de tudo e de todos. Tanto que ao chegar ali ele havia pensado que não iria conseguir cumprir com seu dever de ninja de Konoha e matá-lo. Ele até mesmo havia cogitado a idéia de deixar Orochimaru fugir, mas... O único motivo que o impedia de matar Orochimaru havia sido destroçado.

_ Eu realmente fui idiota... – Jiraiya continuou segurando Orochimaru pelo pescoço com uma das mãos e afastou-se dele até onde o limite de seu braço permitia e com a mão livre começou a acumular chackra. - Mas sempre a tempo para corrigir isso. – terminou de falar, direcionando o rasengan para a barriga de Orochimaru.

Mas aquilo foi rápido, e ao mesmo tempo lento demais. Orochimaru respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, perdendo por fim a consciência completa, sentindo que estava na sua hora, não se importou com isso, era o que ele queria morrer nas mãos de quem amava.

Era até melhor por que, Jiraiya devia estar odiando-o e iria ser muito feliz, quem sabe encontrar alguém que o faça feliz como ele não pode.

Kabuto estava do lado de fora, ouvindo tudo o que acontecia, quando sentiu a consciência de Orochimaru expirar, ele entrou, era um ninja médico, e lançou um golpe na mão de Jiraiya desviando o jutsu que estava prestes a matar Orochimaru. E tirou o sennin dos braços do outro o levanto para longe de Jiraiya furioso, se levantou parando na frente de Orochimaru e olhando com fúria para Jiraiya.

_ Não vou deixar você matar ele... – gritou aquilo com uma raiva absurda. – Você não sabe de nada. Devia se envergonhar por ter machucado Orochimaru-sama, o que você sabe? Você acredita mesmo em tudo que as pessoas te falam, seu idiota.

Jiraiya chegou a se assustar um pouco quando seu golpe foi desviado e sua mão foi ferida. Queria estrangular quem quer que tivesse interferido naquela hora, mas... A expressão de fúria do garoto e as palavras dele pareceram despertar um lado em Jiraiya que tinha sido apagado pela raiva. Ele quase havia matado a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Mesmo que tivesse bons motivos para fazer aquilo, Jiraiya não poderia viver com o peso da morte de Orochimaru. Um dia ele havia dito que sempre amaria o outro, que sempre cuidaria dele... E agora... Estava atacando alguém que nem podia se defender. Jiraiya já não sabia o que pensar ou fazer. Olhou para Orochimaru, sentindo uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo, de cuidar dele... E foi então que algo lhe veio à mente.

_ Se tudo o que você me disse era mentira... Por que quis que eu o matasse, Orochimaru? – Jiraiya perguntou, parecendo bem mais calmo. – Um dia, enquanto estava nos meus braços, você disse que apenas eu teria o direito de te matar, pois você me amava. E você deixou que eu o alcançasse aqui... Você me provocou, me irritou e não resistiu quando eu ia matá-lo... – e Jiraiya sorriu meio de lado, embora de um jeito meio triste. – E ainda diz que mentiu para mim?!

Era incrível como as prioridades mudavam quando se estava apaixonado. Nem a presença de Kabuto ali estava fazendo diferença para Jiraiya, quanto mais o resto do mundo.

Mas Orochimaru não ouviu nada daquilo ele tinha desmaiado por causa do forte dor que sentia, seu corpo estava deitado atrás de Kabuto que se erguia na frente dele como uma muralha, e que ainda estava furioso por ter obedecido Orochimaru. Claro e um ciúmes forte tomava seu peito.

_ Você demora muito para entender as coisas. – disse se sentindo mal, sufocado, era assim que Kabuto sentia-se. – Desde que eu conheci o Orochimaru eu nunca o vi sorrir, nunca. E mesmo assim... Ele fugiu de Konoha quando viu você. Tínhamos tudo para destruir Konoha, mas ele não conseguiu te ver... Eu estraguei tudo, ele queria morrer em suas mãos... Você não tem idéia do que ele sofreu. Vai me dizer que você realmente acreditava nos boatos? Orochimaru só começou a deitar-se comigo, quando soube... O que você estava fazendo. E agora ele está ferido, ele desmaiou, é assim que você ia proteger ele? Você não sabe de nada, nem proteger ele, dele mesmo você conseguiu.

A sensação que Jiraiya teve ao ouvir aquilo foi à mesma que se Kabuto tivesse lhe dado um forte soco no rosto. Ele se sentiu um verdadeiro idiota. Um inútil que não soube proteger a pessoa que mais amava. E o pior era ter que ouvir isso de um garoto muito mais novo que ele. Então ele acabou passando direto por Kabuto e abaixou-se ao lado de Orochimaru, analisando-o melhor. Doeu ver o quanto o outro estava ferido e após passar a mão pelo rosto de Orochimaru, afastando os cabelos negros do rosto pálido, o pegou no colo, ficando sentado no chão.

_ Mesmo que eu queria protegê-lo agora, não há muito que eu possa fazer. E tão pouco você. – Jiraiya disse aquilo serio. – Mas há uma ninja que pode ajudar... Uma mulher que era nossa companheira de equipe, Tsunade. Ela abandonou Konoha há muito tempo e sem duvida é a maior especialista em medicina que há. Não importa o que o Sarutobi tenha feito com o Orochimaru, ela poderá curá-lo.

E o olhar de Jiraiya era de mais pura preocupação. Ele estava evitando pensar nas conseqüências de tudo aquilo que estava fazendo, estava evitando pensar em Konoha. Por hora só queria se preocupar com Orochimaru.

_ É melhor começar a cuidar dele agora, e enquanto isso, você VAI me contar o que aconteceu com o Orochimaru. E isso não é um pedido. – ele disse lançando um olhar sério a Kabuto.

Kabuto estava com total má vontade com isso. Ele olhou para o outro e se sentou próximo, disposto a não deixar Jiraiya sozinho e perto demais de Orochimaru, não confiava nele.

_ Tenho um jeito de deixá-lo melhor no nosso esconderijo. Vou atrás de Tsunade depois que curar Orochimaru sou um Ninja médico bom. – disse ele pegando um pano e entregando ao outro. – Ele esta com um corte aberto e está com dor, não quis tomar algo para dor como sempre, parece que ele gosta da dor para se punir... Orochimaru sofreu muito o tempo todo. Ele treinava até cair para esquecer-se de Konoha. Ele foi encontrado por Pein quando estava treinando e o líder da Akatsuki gostou dele... Bem, Pein é mais forte que Orochimaru, ou que Orochimaru estava no momento cansado... Pein estuprou Orochimaru, e Orochimaru aproveitou a distração que Itachi causou para fugir da organização. Pein iria entregar, sexualmente, Orochimaru para Itachi... Ele chegou a ir atrás de você, mas... Você estava ocupado com umas garotas. Ele voltou à idéia de destruir Konoha e Sarutobi, eu estava com ele. Ele passou noites sem dormir para criar planos... Às vezes eu escutava ele chorar a noite, escondido. Eu acho melhor eu que você vá para Konoha e me encontre com Orochimaru junto com a Tsunade, onde ela estiver. Eu invento uma desculpa para você não tê-lo matado... Posso... Ajudar a concertar as coisas.

Por um instante Jiraiya ficou meio relutante em sair de perto de Orochimaru, mas acabou concordando com Kabuto. Mas antes de sair dali, Jiraiya beijou suavemente os lábios de Orochimaru, coisa que deixou Kabuto furioso, mas o mais novo não disse nada. E assim Jiraiya voltou para Konoha. Houve o enterro de Sarutobi e pouco depois uma noticia que deixou Jiraiya surpreso. Os anciões de Konoha queriam que ELE fosse o novo Hokage!

Ora... Ele não tinha vocação nenhuma para ser Hokage, mas aquela conversa lhe deu a oportunidade perfeita. Sugeriu que Tsunade fosse à nova Hokage e assim poderia ir atrás dela! Poderia achar Tsunade e pedir para ela curar Orochimaru! Seria perfeito! Claro que tinha a possibilidade de Tsunade não aceitar, mas pensaria nisso depois.

E foi assim que Jiraiya foi atrás de Tsunade... Levando Naruto junto! A busca acabou demorando um pouco mais do que ele previra, mas finalmente achou a antiga companheira. E enquanto Naruto estava com Shizune, Jiraiya aproveitou para ir ter uma conversa com a amiga.

_ Já tinha bastante tempo, não é mesmo?! – Tsunade disse enquanto bebia um pouco de sake. – Mas sabe... Mesmo nesse tempo todo, você não mudou muito. Eu ainda sei reconhecer quando você quer me pedir alguma coisa seria.

Jiraiya riu discretamente e bebeu um pouco também.

_ Não é tão fácil assim te enganar, não é mesmo?! – ele disse e respirou fundo. – O que eu quero te pedir é serio. Acho que você já está sabendo de tudo que aconteceu em Konoha. Incluindo... O que aconteceu com o Orochimaru...

E Tsunade ficou mais séria.

_ Então tem a ver com ele de novo?!

_ Tsunade... Eu queria te pedir para curar o Orochimaru. Eu sei que ele fez muita coisa errada, mas eu tenho certeza que posso mudá-lo dessa vez. Eu posso fazer o Orochimaru se redimir...

_ O Orochimaru se redimir?! – Tsunade quase riu daquilo, levantando-se. – Só você mesmo para acreditar nisso, Jiraiya. O que aconteceu com aquele pervertido que vivia correndo atrás de garotinhas, em?!

_ Esse pervertido do qual você está falando ainda tem a capacidade de amar e só consegue amar uma pessoa. E... Acho que você sabe muito bem como é perder a pessoa amada, não é mesmo?! – ele resolveu apelar.

E a reação daquilo foi imediata. Tsunade ficou séria, de um jeito diferente de antes. Mas ela não disse nada, apenas deu as costas a Jiraiya e saiu dali. Teria que dar a resposta a Orochimaru no dia seguinte... E se ela e Jiraiya pudessem ter de volta as pessoas que mais amavam?!

Um tempo depois estava Tsunade conseguiu dopar Jiraiya de novo e agora ela estava ali sozinha com Orochimaru olhando o sorriso perverso do outro. A proposta feita esperando uma resposta.

_ Você pode mesmo trazê-los de volta? – perguntou ela. Orochimaru não sabia nada da conversa de Kabuto com Jiraiya.

_ Sim... Eu posso, ou posso forçá-la a me curar eu a conheço Tsunade. Ainda teme sangue? – perguntou o sennin.

_ Orochimaru... – disse a Ninja médica com certo medo. – Ainda quer destruir Konoha?

_ Sim. – disse ele olhando para ela. – Não consigo descumprir minhas promessas, prometi matar Sarutobi e matei, o que a faz pensar que eu não destruiria Konoha assim que me curasse.

_ Jiraiya... Você o ama, e ele ama Konoha... O amor de vocês nasceu ali. – disse ela. E antes que Orochimaru pudesse interromper. – A única coisa que impede vocês de ficarem juntos, é você mesmo... Ele está cedendo ao fato de você ter matado Sarutobi. É sua vez de ceder algo, jogue limpo comigo.

_ Eu... Está certo. Eles não vão voltar, serão como zumbis, só o corpos sem lembrança, não sei ressuscitar pessoas...- disse Orochimaru. Respirando fundo.

_ Prometa que deixará Konoha livre? – pediu ela.

Orochimaru fechou os olhos por um momento, seus braços doíam tudo o que ele queria era poder abraçar Jiraiya de novo. Mas com tudo o que tinha feito. Seus braços estavam sem vida para isso, ele queria seus braços para abraçar Jiraiya e não para destruir Konoha, isso era hilário.

_ Afastar Jiraiya de Konoha é injusto... Eu preferia que ele tivesse me matado quando teve chance. – disse Orochimaru. Estavam só os dois, Kabuto estava vigiando.

_ E não acha que ele sofreria demais carregando o peso da sua morte? Você está sendo cruel com ele, querendo que ele sofra. Você realmente o ama? – perguntou Tsunade.

Orochimaru baixou o olhar, sentindo que poderia chorar. A pergunta tinha uma resposta obvia demais.

_ Eu amo o Jiraiya, faria qualquer coisa por ele, só não sei se consigo protegê-lo do meu lado ruim... – disse com a voz quase destruía. – Prometo não destruir Konoha. Na verdade eu não conseguiria... Tudo ali me lembra o Jiraiya... Então. Eu não sei o que fazer Tsunade.

_ Deixe de ser idiota. Eu curo você. E você fica com Jiraiya...

_ Eu quero poder abraçá-lo, eu não consegui fazer isso quando ele me abraçou por que estava doendo tanto... Eu não estou mentindo para você Tsunade, se eu achar que eu não posso vou fugir dele e eu mesmo vou acabar com tudo, nunca mais coloco os pés em Konoha para fazer alguma maldade... Se puder abraçar um pouco Jiraiya de novo.

_ Como posso confiar em você? – perguntou ela.

Orochimaru se aproximou um pouco dela. E assim dava para ver o quando ele estava segurando para não chorar. E pegou as mãos dela com os braços fracos, ele tinha feito algo e conseguia mexe-los um pouco. Ela entendeu o que ele queria fazer com dificuldade e que não estava conseguindo, e colocou a mão em seu coração.

_ Por favor... Por favor. Se eu fizer algo errado deixo você me matar, faço qualquer coisa... Eu só quero abraçar ele um pouco.

_ Eu vou te curar, mas vou colocar um selo em você com sua permissão, se você tentar algo eu te mato.

Orochimaru sabia o que era aquele selo, ele teria que autorizar era como se ele colocasse sua vida nas mãos de Tsunade, e ele não teria mais chance alguma de fazer nada.

_ Tudo bem eu aceito... – disse sem pensar muito

Tsunade levou até o quarto que ele estava com Kabuto, depois foi a cura, eles tinham pouco tempo até Jiraiya acordar e procurar pelos dois. E depois o selo. Então estava terminado quando fechou a porta Orochimaru estava dormindo. Estava curado e com Kabuto ao seu lado. Tsunade o deixou para avisar Jiraiya, e ver se o ninja já estava acordado. Iria contar a respeito de quase tudo da operação.


	5. Um Lugar para Quem Voltar

**Amor e Morte**

**No último capítulo: _ Tudo bem eu aceito... – disse sem pensar muito**

**Tsunade levou até o quarto que ele estava com Kabuto, depois foi a cura, eles tinham pouco tempo até Jiraiya acordar e procurar pelos dois. E depois o selo. Então estava terminado quando fechou a porta Orochimaru estava dormindo. Estava curado e com Kabuto ao seu lado. Tsunade o deixou para avisar Jiraiya, e ver se o ninja já estava acordado. Iria contar a respeito de quase tudo da operação.**

Quando Tsunade achou Jiraiya, ele já estava acordado. Acordado e furioso ao ter sido dopado pela ninja!

_ Antes que você diga alguma coisa ou tente me matar, eu fiz o que você me pediu. – Tsunade disse assim que viu Jiraiya vindo em sua direção.

_ O que?! – ele ficou pasmo. – você... Curou o Orochimaru?! Onde ele está? Ele está bem?

_ Primeiro se acalme. – ela pediu. – Eu conversei com o Orochimaru. Ele prometeu não fazer nada contra Konoha e... Ele está esperando por você, Jiraiya. Você vai poder ter de volta a pessoa que tanto ama, apenas cuide bem dele. Tem um lado do Orochimaru que ainda precisa ser domado e só você pode fazer isso por ele.

E Jiraiya não agüentou de tão feliz que esta e abraçou Tsunade, riu de um jeito exagerado, que era típico seu.

_ Eu já disse que amo você, Tsunade-hime?! – ele disse quando a soltou.

_ Tá,ta... Vou fingir que acredito, mas agora, vá logo atrás do seu amado ou aquele garoto de cabelos prateados vai acabar roubando ele de você.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Tsunade apenas deu a localização de Orochimaru para Jiraiya e na mesma hora o Ero-sennin foi atrás de Orochimaru. Queria tanto estar com ele de novo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, fazer amor com ele... E quando chegou ao esconderijo de Orochimaru, viu Kabuto ali, em frente à porta do quarto onde o outro sennin estava.

_ O que quer aqui? – Kabuto perguntou sério.

_ Como se você não soubesse... Eu vim ver o Orochimaru. Não quero perder tempo com você, pirralho. Cresça e depois nós conversarmos. Ou vou ter que te dar uma surra para você sair da frente dessa porta?

E a expressão de Kabuto ao ouvir aquilo foi de mais pura raiva! Como se já não bastasse ser humilhado por Jiraiya, ainda tinha o fato de que seria irrevogavelmente trocado pelo mesmo! Não podia aceitar perder o SEU Orochimaru daquele jeito!

_ Você não acha que já fez o Orochimaru-sama sofrer o suficiente? – Kabuto perguntou ainda parado no mesmo lugar. – Eu cuidei do Orochimaru durante todo esse tempo. Eu estive ao lado dele enquanto você queria matá-lo. O que me garante que você não vai tentar fazer o mesmo agora?!

E aquilo era demais para a pouca paciência de Jiraiya.

_ O fato de que eu amo o Orochimaru. E você não tem nada a ver com isso, moleque. – e dito isso, Jiraiya simplesmente empurrou o outro e entrou no quarto, trancando a porta por dentro e usou uma cadeira para travar a porta por segurança.

Finalmente... Estava a sós com Orochimaru.

Jiraiya foi se aproximando da cama do outro lentamente, sentando-se ao lado dele e não resistiu a debruçar-se sobre Orochimaru e beijá-lo nos lábios com carinho.

_ Orochi... Está me ouvindo? – perguntou num tom de voz carinhoso, que só usava com Orochimaru.

O corpo de Orochimaru estava diferente ali, bem jovem, ele tinha trocado de corpo há pouco tempo. Mas suas características já haviam se adaptado então ele parecia com o Orochimaru que Jiraiya conheceu. Ele abriu os olhos devagar, encontrando os olhos do outro, ainda estava meio sonolento, era dias sem dormir por causa da dor. Ele estendendo os braços, eles não doíam mais. Estava a sós com Jiraiya, e tudo o que ele queria era poder ser ele. Abraçou o outro pelo pescoço. E não pode deixar de sorrir.

_ Eu consigo te abraçar. – disse ele baixo para o outro, mas a voz estava bem triste.

Ele estava triste, queria poder deitar nos braços de Jiraiya e chorar, queria contar para ele tudo o que tinha sofrido, mas não iria conseguir fazer aquilo por vontade própria, precisava de uma força do outro para isso, mesmo sabendo que se sentiria melhor não podia pedir aquilo. Era mais fácil pensar em ele mesmo se matar, podia se despedir de Jiraiya naquele momento, salvar Konoha da Akatsuki, e se matar.

_ E se depender de mim, você pode continuar desse jeito para sempre. – Jiraiya disse correspondendo ao abraço de Orochimaru com um pouco de força, não muita, pois ainda estava com um pouco de medo de machucá-lo. – Eu senti tanta saudade de você, Orochi. Senti falta de te abraçar, de te beijar... – e Jiraiya afastou-se um pouco para poder encarar o outro.

E para Jiraiya era fácil ver que tinha algo errado com Orochimaru. Não pode deixar de notar o tom triste do outro, então levou a mão ao rosto de Orochimaru e o puxou para um beijo bem carinhoso, que ambos estavam precisando a tempo. Não queria ver Orochimaru triste nunca mais.

_ A Tsunade me contou que conversou com você, Orochi. – ele disse ainda afagando o rosto do outro. – Fico feliz que tenha mudado de idéia. Agora vamos poder ficar juntos. Eu nunca deixei de amar você. – e então o beijou mais uma vez.

_ Eu nunca vou tirar você de Konoha Jiraiya, eu sei quanto Konoha é importante para você e ela se tornou importante para mim só por que é importante para você. – disse Orochimaru.

Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto de Jiraiya, o achava tão lindo, tão mais forte do que ele, pensou que talvez o outro acabasse sendo capaz de verdade de protegê-lo. Ele respirou fundo estava cansado demais para continuar fingindo-se de frio. Ele puxou Jiraiya para baixo, deitando no peito dele de uma forma que o outro não podia ver seu rosto.

_ Eu estou cansado Jiraiya... Estou triste, por que depois que eu deixei você e Konoha para trás, eu só sofri. Pensei que tinha matado o meu lado que te amava, com tudo o que aconteceu... Eu amo você Jiraiya... E quando te vi de novo eu percebi que ainda te amava e sempre vou amar... Mas... Eu estou sujo... Eu não queria que ninguém tivesse me tocado além de você, mas... Mas aconteceu. Hum... – disse ele sem conseguir continuar ele queria não ter que falar aquilo. – Pein... Me tomou a força e... Por isso eu entrei na Akatsuki... – disse sentindo seus olhos queimarem com lágrimas, ele parecia agora uma criança indefesa nos braços de Jiraiya, não só pelo físico, mas pela voz e atitude. Ele tinha não conseguido segurar, estava chorando. – Eu queria muito... Poder chorar nos seus braços, não me importa que isso pareça fraqueza... Mas... Eu não ligo de ser fraco com você.

Definitivamente Jiraiya nunca havia imaginado que um dia veria Orochimaru chorando, ainda mais daquele jeito. Ele acabou abraçando Orochimaru com força e o beijou na testa, em sinal de carinho, começando a afagar o cabelo dele. E por mais que a imagem de Orochimaru chorando doesse em Jiraiya, este sabia que era melhor deixar o outro chorar o quanto quisesse. Seria bom para Orochimaru colocar tudo aquilo para fora.

_ Chorar nem sempre é sinal de fraqueza, Orochi. É apenas a mostra de que somos humanos. – ele disse quase num sussurro, próximo ao ouvido do outro. – Não importa o que tenha acontecido enquanto estávamos separados. Agora eu vou cuidar de você. Vou te proteger...

Jiraiya acabou sorrindo para Orochimaru de um jeito tem carinhoso. Ficou fazendo carinho no outro ninja, esperando ele parar de chorar. E embora parecesse bem tranqüilo ali, Jiraiya estava fazendo uma nota mental de matar Pein na primeira oportunidade. Não deixaria viver alguém que tinha feito o seu Orochimaru sofrer.

Orochimaru conseguiu chorar tudo o que queria e precisava, e logo o choro acalmou, ele estava com o nariz vermelho e seus olhos ardiam. Ele estava praticamente em cima do outro. E acabou suspirando.

_ Eu estava com planos de me despedir de você... Hoje... Estava querendo fazer algo para compensar parte do que eu fiz para poder voltar a Konoha com você... Eu estava pensando em buscar Sasuke, treiná-lo e levá-lo comigo até o esconderijo da Akatsuki, queria matar todos eles antes que eles destruam Konoha, e as outras vilas, eles querem ser a única organização ninja para poder ter o poder... E depois disso eu ia me matar... Por que... Eu penso que nem se eu salvar Konoha eles vão me perdoar, eu só... Queria ficar com você para sempre, e deixar que você me protegesse de todo mundo, até de mim... Sabe, parece que eu estou sonhando agora. – disse sorrindo. – Tudo mudou, eu quero ser egoísta, quero salvar Konoha e pensar que posso ser perdoado assim se não for, eu quero que você vá embora comigo para um lugar onde... Possamos ficar juntos... Mas não quero... Te fazer sofrer.

Para Jiraiya foi impossível não sorrir depois daquilo. Ele sentou-se na cama e fez Orochimaru sentar de frente no seu colo, sempre o acariciando.

_ Uma coisa que eu percebi... É que eu sofro muito mais estando longe de você do que estando longe de Konoha. – Jiraiya disse e beijou a testa de Orochimaru e em seguida os lábios dele. – Nós podemos fazer como você quiser, desde que no final fiquemos juntos. Eu sei quem é esse Sasuke. Ele me lembra você... O jeito dele. Você pode treiná-lo e juntos vamos armar um plano para derrotar a Akatsuki. Com certeza a Tsunade vai nos ajudar e como ela vai ser a próxima Hokage... Mas se não der tudo como nos queremos e você não ser perdoado por Konoha... Eu vou embora com você, Orochi. Pois você é o meu lugar para voltar. [*obs: Jiraiya fala isso ao Naruto no Shippuuden]

E os olhos de Jiraiya pareciam brilhar enquanto ele olhava para Orochimaru. Beijou os lábios do outro de uma maneira mais intensa agora, querendo matar aquela imensa saudade e enquanto o beijava ia deitando na cama, deixando Orochimaru sobre si.

_ Acho que é melhor você descansar um pouco mais. A cirurgia que a Tsunade fez em você foi muito complicada e você vai precisar de repouso. – ele disse apoiando a cabeça embaixo de um dos braços enquanto a mão livre ia afagando o cabelo de Orochimaru, dando mostras de que ele não pretendia sair dali tão cedo.

Orochimaru sentiu seu corpo ser deitado ali, o seu pensamento ia para lugares obscuros, seu rosto ficou sério. Ele olhou para Jiraiya como se estivesse reprimindo a vontade de chorar.

_ E se eu não conseguir... Todos esperam de mim que eu seja o vilão ordinário, eu fiz as pessoas me seguirem com uma fidelidade quase cega... Mas eu sou ruim, eu sou impuro, e às vezes eu tenho a impressão que devia ter deixado Sarutobi-sensei me levar junto com ele. Eu devia ter morrido. - disse ele puxando Jiraiya para cama e deitando quase que em cima dele, a cabeça e uma das pernas. - Eu sou egoísta demais em querer você para mim? Eu acho que seria capaz de qualquer coisa por você, você é como uma luz no meio da escuridão que é a minha alma, a única coisa que eu tenho de bom é o que sinto por você, com você me torno fraco e não sei mais o que fazer, eu fico perdido... E... Me deixa triste saber o mal que eu fiz as pessoas até agora... Kimimaru morreu por minha causa, e tantos outros antes... - disse ele olhando para Jiraiya, algumas lágrimas começavam a escorrer em seu rosto. - Por que você consegue amar um monstro e perdoá-lo quando ele próprio não se perdoa?

_ Eu... - Jiraiya pareceu pensar sobre aquela pergunta por um breve instante. - Acho que é porque eu nem mesmo consigo vê-lo como um monstro. - disse o que era bem verdade. - Eu olho para você e lembro daquele garotinho brilhante e forte que eu adorava importunar. Olho para você e penso no quanto você é bonito e como sua expressão fica tranqüila quando dorme. Não tem como ver como um monstro a pessoa que eu mais amo e que é tão carinhosa comigo. Ainda mais... Te vendo desse jeito. - Jiraiya disse por fim, secando as lágrimas de Orochimaru e sorrindo para ele. Realmente tinha coisas que o tempo não podia apagar. E o amor deles era uma dessas coisas. - Então, porque não pensamos no que fazer amanhã, em?! A Tsunade vai ajudar e... Vocês dois são muito melhores para planos que eu. - e permitiu-se rir um pouco.

_ Bem, eu vou pegar Sasuke, mandei um grupo meu atrás dele, são subordinados. Eles vão me encontrar em um dos esconderijos secretos... Eu vou me esconder com Sasuke e treiná-lo... Mas... Tem coisas que você precisa saber. A Akatsuki está tentando reunir todos os demônios para conseguir poder, eles vão atrás da Kyuubi de novo, então você tem que treinar Naruto-kun. - disse ele sorrindo para Jiraiya adorava falar em planos. - O plano vai ser o seguinte, vamos continuar nos vendo, Tsunade vai ocultar isso de todos, eles devem pensar que eu sou um traidor ainda, e você vai deixar Naruto tão forte quanto o quarto Hokage... E eu vou deixar o Sasuke forte, para que ele consiga matar Itachi... Depois temos que destruir Pein... Eu vou te mandar todos os mapas que eu tenho, dos meus esconderijos e dos da Akatsuki e as informações que eles reúnem, Kabuto mantêm ligação direta com Sasori, ele acha que conseguiu prender Kabuto em um Jutsu, é assim que eu pego minhas informações, eu tenho a lista de todas as pessoas que a Akatsuki está atrás... Eles são muito fortes, mas nos somos os Sennins...

E Jiraiya ficou um bom tempo conversando com Orochimaru, cuidando dele e outras coisas mais. Queria poder ficar o tempo todo com o seu amado, mas... Não podiam. Tinham um plano a cumprir, um plano que tinha uma dimensão imensa e eram realmente ousados. Orochimaru conseguiu trazer Sasuke para o seu lado e começou a treinar o garoto, coisa que Naruto não aceitou muito bem, mas estava tendo com o que se ocupar, agora que Jiraiya era o seu mestre. Muita coisa foi acontecendo e os anos passaram e todo esse tempo, Orochimaru e Jiraiya nunca ficavam muito tempo sem se verem. Um mês no máximo e os dois amantes davam um jeito de se encontrarem, sempre com Tsunade ajudando-os. E quando Naruto e Sasuke já estavam imensamente fortes, dominando bem suas técnicas, os três Sennins sabiam que à hora de colocar o plano em ação estava chegando, ainda mais por que... A Akatsuki estava cada vez mais forte.

Orochimaru sentia saudade de Jiraiya, ele sentia saudade o tempo todo de Jiraiya e compensava isso nos treinos duros com Sasuke, o outro agora era um adolescente. E estavam em um desses treinos. Kabuto não estava, mas ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de ficar sozinho ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke sentiu uma presença estranha próxima. Orochimaru parou o treinamento, ele guardou a espada, tinha as duas mãos enfaixadas, de tanto que ele tinha treinado com Sasuke.

_ O treinamento acabou, vá dormir Sasuke-kun, viajaremos amanhã. - disse ele voltando para a porta atrás do pequeno trono no qual às vezes ficava sentado para observar o garoto. Ele abriu a porta de leve.

_ Mas Orochimaru-sama... Eu estou...

_ Estou cansado Sasuke, não se preocupe comigo, vá para cama. - disse ele com um tom de voz que não aceitava ser negado.

_ Certo, Boa noite.

_ Boa noite. - disse Orochimaru.

Ele andou até dentro do quarto. Despiu as roupas vestindo um Yukata de seda fino, bem branco, que entrava em contraste com os cabelos lisos e pretos que iam até sua cintura. Ele amarrou com um obi lilás claro, e deixou-se ficar sem nada por baixo, seu futon era largo, ele deitou ali, a luz de vela preenchia o quarto, ele havia tomado banho antes de vestir a roupa, a tina de água ainda estava ali no quarto. Ele passou os dedos pelo yukata e depois sentiu o perfume. Que agora estava pregado em seu corpo.

_ De que adianta... - disse ele para si mesmo. - Eu ficar me perfumando, ou me arrumando assim, se você não está perto de mim para dizer coisas como "Sua pele está com um cheiro bom Orochimaru". - ele disse e depois deu risada. - Não, acho que não falaria algo assim... Se eu bem conheço você, acho que diria "Uau Orochimaru, está cheirando a pêssegos, e isso me da vontade de te comer, por que eu adoro pêssegos." - disse ele e depois riu mais ainda de si mesmo, ele voltou para cama, deitou nela. Ele tirou uma foto debaixo do travesseiro, ela parecia estar em branco, ele colocou um pouco do seu chackra sorrindo com o que viu, era Jiraiya. Ele beijou a foto sorrindo. E fechou os olhos. - Sinto falta dos seus beijos... E abraços...

Jiraiya tinha saído em seu treinamento com Naruto. O garoto era difícil de lidar às vezes, muito cabeça dura, teimoso, mas ainda sim um bom aluno. Mas daquela vez, Jiraiya estava muito mais preocupado com outra coisa que não o treinamento de Naruto. Um mês... Já tinha um mês que ele não via Orochimaru e não agüentava mais. Então inventou uma desculpa qualquer para viajar com Naruto e "por acaso" acabou levando o garoto para uma área próxima ao esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Eles ficaram em uma vilazinha que tinha por ali. E a noite, Jiraiya ficou esperando até a hora em que Naruto dormiu e só então saiu do quarto, com toda descrição possível, indo para um local que ele conhecia muito bem. E antes de entrar no esconderijo de Orochimaru, olhou uma última vez em volta, para ter certeza de que não estava sendo seguido. Entrou no lugar a passos lentos, querendo fazer uma surpresa para o outro, e chegou à porta do quarto de Orochimaru bem a tempo de ouvi-lo falando sozinho. E aí foi impossível para Jiraiya não abrir um enorme sorriso ao saber que o outro também sentira sua falta.

_ Então... Quer dizer que você tem uma foto minha escondida, é?! - Jiraiya disse quando entrou no quarto, com seu típico sorriso meio de lado. Fechou a porta e foi até Orochimaru, não esperando uma resposta a sua pergunta, simplesmente o abraçando com força e o beijando nos lábios. - Eu também senti sua falta, Orochi...

Orochimaru abriu um sorriso, quanto mais ele ficava só com Sasuke, mais o seu mau humor ia pirando e passava quase completamente quando via o outro, ele apenas conseguia sorrir perto de Jiraiya, mesmo que normalmente ele não fosse assim. Ele passou os braços em torno da cintura de Jiraiya, e o abraçou o trazendo mais para perto.

_ Seu idiota... Você demorou tempo demais para vir me ver, e eu estava com saudade. - disse ele se encolhendo no colo de Jiraiya. Buscou os lábios dele.

O beijo foi cheio de saudade e de volúpia, ele não queria mais nada além de Jiraiya ali, estava realmente precisando transar com Jiraiya, e era culpa do outro se ele havia se tornado tão tarado e pervertido assim. Se soltou dos braços do outro deitando na cama.

Do lado de fora, eles eram observados por dois pares de olhos. Sem notarem isso por causa da saudade.

_ Eu... O que acha da minha roupa? Eu acabei de tomar banho... - disse ele puxando o outro para cima de si pelo quimono. - Eu fico me arrumando assim todas as noites, por que se um dia você resolver aparecer eu vou estar bonito para você... - disse Orochimaru passa passando as mãos no rosto de Jiraiya. - Eu comprei essa essência de pêssego perto da vila do som, uma velhinha estava vendendo.

_ Uau Orochimaru, está cheirando a pêssegos, e isso me da vontade de te comer, por que eu adoro pêssegos! - Jiraiya disse exatamente o que Orochimaru achava que ele ia dizer e já foi direcionando os lábios para o pescoço do outro, beijando-o e mordendo-o ali. E melhor do que qualquer pêssego, para Jiraiya, era o gosto e o cheiro do próprio Orochimaru. Ele levou as mãos ao obi do outro, abrindo-o rapidamente, começando a despi-lo de um jeito meio afoito, típico de quem estava com muita saudade. - Você... Realmente é muito lindo, Orochi. - disse parando um instante para observar o outro, enquanto afagava o rosto dele. - Eu te amo, Orochi. Não tem idéia do quanto senti sua falta.

_ Calma... Desse jeito vai acabar tropeçando. - disse Orochimaru quase rindo do jeito afobado do outro. Ele puxou Jiraiya para si, e soltou os cabelos dele. - Eu adoro quando os nossos cabelos se misturam quando estamos fazendo amor... - disse ele logo que soltou o cabelo dele. E começou a despir Jiraiya estava com uma saudade do outro junto de si, que começava a doer. - Eu sei... Eu também sentia sua falta Jiraiya, eu senti tanta saudade sua que estava de mau humor, coitado do Sasuke-kun, deve estar desmaiado dormindo agora, eu treinei com ele desde ontem até agora a pouco. Eu não estava mais agüentando de saudade Jiraiya, eu pensei que ia morrer de tanto que doía. - ele passou a língua nos lábios, e quando viu o outro sem roupa ficou admirando ele um pouco, pensando em todas as coisas que queria fazer com o outro, e em como achava o corpo dele delicioso. E acabou corando como há muito tempo não corava. - Eu quero fazer amor com você até desmaiar... Você é tão gostoso...

Jiraiya deu uma sonora risada ao ouvir o que Orochimaru disse. Ele ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da primeira vez deles. Do tímido Orochimaru que não possuía nenhuma experiência sexual. E agora esse mesmo Orochimaru conseguia enlouquecê-lo na cama e da melhor forma possível. Ainda mais quando o olhava daquele jeito, cheio de desejo, o elogiando... Acabou tirando toda a roupa de Orochimaru também, ficando maravilhado com o corpo do outro. Era incrível, mas cada vez o ninja de cabelos negros lhe parecia mais bonito.

_ Meu Orochimaru... - Jiraiya murmurou enquanto ia descendo a mão pelo corpo do outro. - Logo poderemos ficar juntos... O Naruto e o Sasuke já estão fortes e já está quase na hora de colocarmos nosso plano em ação... - e ele beijou o peito do outro e uma de suas mãos foi parar no sexo do amante. - E se você não puder ficar em Konoha, eu vou embora com você.

_ Ah, eu ainda não sei se seria certo tirar você de Konoha, não vamos conversar sobre isso agora Jiraiya... - disse ele mordendo os lábios, ele queria pensar apenas naquele momento em que estava com o outro, lembrar de Konoha, era lembrar do plano e lembrar que logo teriam que se separar de novo, era doloroso demais. O quarto estava à meia luz, criando o ambiente perfeito. Ele sentou no colo de Jiraiya, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço. Beijou-lhe os lábios com mais calma que nunca, e depois o rosto e o pescoço. Ele virou o corpo fazendo Jiraiya cair de costas no futon e caindo por cima dele. - Amor... - disse ele sorrindo felinamente, ele lambeu o rosto de Jiraiya, desceu os lábios até os mamilos dele, mordendo e provocando. E depois beijou a virilha. - Eu estava pensando... - disse ele passando a língua de leve no sexo do outro. - Eu queria fazer algo diferente... Na cama... Hoje...

E Jiraiya soltou um baixo gemido com aquilo. Ele não tinha idéia do que o Orochimaru estava querendo, mas já tinha aceitado. Não tinha coragem de negar nada ao outro, ainda mais com Orochimaru agindo de uma maneira tão sensual e provocante.

_ O que você quer fazer, em?! - perguntou se apoiando nos cotovelos para poder observar o outro. - Eu faço o que você quiser Orochi, desde que fique junto a mim. - e levou a mão ao rosto do outro e o puxou para um beijo suave.

Ele gemeu um pouco entre o beijo quando sentiu seu sexo se encostar ao de Jiraiya, aquilo era tão bom, e ele estava com tanta saudade que qualquer coisa que Jiraiya fizesse já lhe deixava excitado. Ele acabou sorrindo e passando a língua nos lábios.

_ Eu quero você... - disse Orochimaru sorrindo entre o beijo. - Eu quero que você me deixe tomar você Jiraiya... Eu quero possuir você todinho... - disse ele em voz baixa olhando no rosto do outro. Um sorriso extremamente safado no rosto. - Eu imagino como seria possuir você desde a última vez que nos encontramos... Eu quero ver seu rosto se contorcer de prazer... Mas... Eu quero fazer isso devagar, eu quero que seja torturante e dure. - disse ele entre um gemido, ele desceu os dedos pelo corpo do outro, tocando a entrada dele. - Por que... Eu nunca entrei aqui...

Por um breve instante a respiração de Jiraiya ficou suspensa quando Orochimaru o tocou naquele lugar. Ele nunca havia sido passivo antes e como o moreno nunca havia demonstrado interesse naquilo... Mas agora, com Orochimaru pedindo aquilo com tanto jeito. Não tinha como Jiraiya dizer não. Então o ninja de cabelos brancos acabou abrindo mais as pernas, acomodando melhor o outro ali e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

_ Depois de tanto tempo... Eu já tinha pensado que você não tinha interesse nisso. Em me possuir. - Jiraiya disse beijando os lábios do outro e indo para o pescoço dele. - E... Fazendo isso, você seria o primeiro, sabia?!

_ Mesmo? - perguntou ele feliz. - Nada mais justo né? Você também foi o meu primeiro... - disse ele sorrindo com felicidade. Ele se lembrou da essência de pêssego, ainda bem que tinha pego bastante, ele levantou pelado, o sexo já estava bem ereto e atravessou o quarto. - Essência... Isso vai ajudar a não doer... Eu quero que você só sinta prazer meu amor... - disse ele voltando para a cama como uma criança feliz. Ele abriu a perna do outro entrando entre elas e começou a tocá-lo enquanto o beijava nos lábios. - Relaxa meu amor... E se acostume, eu só vou chamá-lo assim agora... Por que você é a única pessoa que eu amo no mundo todo, eu te amo mais do que amo a mim mesmo. - disse ele derrubando o óleo entre as pernas do outro e o tocando ali com os dedos começando a penetrá-lo e voltando a tomar seus lábios com urgência.

Os gemidos que saiam dos lábios de Jiraiya eram abafados pelo beijo intenso. No começo sentiu um pouquinho de incomodo, mas logo aquilo se transformou numa sensação muito boa. Ele foi flexionando as pernas, dando mais espaço para Orochimaru continuar com aquilo. Gostava de ver a cada instante o quanto o outro o amava, as palavras, os toques... Tudo imensamente perfeito.

_ Você também é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. A pessoa mais especial para mim. - Jiraiya disse com os lábios ainda bem próximos aos do outro. Estava muito excitado e começava a ficar agoniado com a demora de Orochimaru em possuí-lo.

_ Hum... Você está pronto para mim... - disse ele com um gemido enquanto deliciava os lábios do outro, o beijando morrendo de desejo ele sorriu entre os lábios, após ver a face quente e corada de Jiraiya, seu corpo todo estava excitado e arrepiado com o que faziam, era meio desproporcional, Jiraiya era bem maior do que ele em todos os sentidos, mesmo assim ele estava adorando possuir o outro. Ele segurou a mão de Jiraiya para cima da cabeça, e o beijou de novo nos lábios, descendo as mãos por todo o corpo maior e tomando seu sexo com a mão quente completamente melada de óleo. - Eu te amo... Eu te amo tanto que esse sentimento me mantém vivo... - disse ele mordendo os lábios quando entrou completamente no outro, o beijou o mais longo que pode antes de se apoiar na cama, e se afastar no rosto para ver as expressões de Jiraiya enquanto o masturbava.

Para Jiraiya, que estava acostumado a sempre ser ativo, aquilo estava sendo algo realmente diferente. Ele gemeu quando Orochimaru o penetrou e ainda mais quando o outro começou a masturbá-lo. Nem ao menos teve tempo para sentir dor, pois um prazer cada vez maior ia tomando conta de seu corpo, fazendo com que ele se esquecesse de todo o resto do mundo. Então era assim que Orochimaru se sentia quando faziam amor...

_ Eu... Também amo você... Orochimaru... - ele disse baixinho, entre os gemidos. E mantendo os olhos abertos, Jiraya não pode deixar de sorrir para o outro, sentindo-se realmente feliz. O rosto de Orochimaru estava vermelho, a pele quente. Jiraiya sabia que não devia estava num estado muito diferente daquele.

_ Hum... Eu adoro ver seu rosto quando... A gente faz amor... - disse Orochimaru baixo à voz carregada de prazer, seus cabelos negros cobriam suas costas tocando o colchão, o cabelo de Jiraiya estava espalhado no colchão, àquele corte desigual com pontas estava mais espalhado que nunca em sua cama. Ele estava adorando ter o outro consigo, queria esquecer que sofreu por não ter Jiraiya, ou que logo iriam se separar. Ele gemeu mais um pouco aumentando o ritmo das estocadas. - Eu te amo... Nunca... Nunca se esqueça... - pediu ele o olhar dele era de puro carinho com o outro, seu rosto estava quente e ele via Jiraiya corado, a face cheia de prazer. Estava adorando estar com o seu amor, era como um sonho.

_ Não vou... Assim como você não pode esquecer. E... Sempre vamos ficar juntos, Orochi. Sempre. - disse para então beijá-lo nos lábios intensamente.

Jiraiya queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas não tinha mais como se conter. Passou as pernas em torno da cintura de Orochimaru e instantes depois chegou ao orgasmo, sendo seguido pelo outro. Toda vez que faziam amor era simplesmente perfeito. Queriam poder ficar mais tempo juntos, mas sabiam que logo teriam que se separar. Mas agora... Seria por pouco tempo. Muito pouco tempo...

Orochimaru pegou a faixa de cabelo de cabelo de Jiraiya, era grande e tinha o seu perfume. Ele tirou o seu Obi e colocou nas mãos do outro.

_ Para que pense em mim o tempo todo, e eu vou ficar com isso para pensar em você. Eu vou partir com Sasuke amanhã para ir atrás de Itachi. - disse ele pegando um papel na gaveta. - Aqui está a primeira pessoa que você deve ir atrás... Deidara e Sasori estão atrás de Gaara do Deserto. É para lá que vocês devem ir, estou te dando a ficha dos dois, e a localização de para onde eles vão quando saírem de lá... - Disse ele logo após os dois se despediram, ele sentiria muita saudade do outro, mas aquele era só o começo.

E assim que Jiraiya foi embora, uma outra pessoa se aproximou de Orochimaru. Um garoto de cabelos negros meio curtos, que ainda usava o quimono de treino.

_ Não era esse o sennin que você disse que odiava e queria matar?! - Sasuke perguntou com um tom de voz sério. A vida pessoal de Orochimaru não o interessava muito, desde que o outro o deixasse forte o suficiente para matar Itachi, mas não era por isso que ia se deixar ser enganado. Mesmo porque, agora ele já não sabia nem quais eram os planos de seu mestre.

Orochimaru ainda estava nu quando o outro entrou, ele colocou o quimono e o fechou. E olhou com cara de poucos amigos para Sasuke.

_ Em primeiro lugar... Minha vida pessoal só diz respeito a mim Sasuke-kun. Em segundo... Estou lhe dando a chance de matar Itachi... A chance que você queria, eu preciso que ele morra de qualquer forma, poderia matá-lo, mas eu o deixei forte para fazer isso, vamos ir atrás dele amanhã sedo, eu não vou interferir, cuidarei de Kisame enquanto você cuida de Itachi como você quer... - disse ele sorrindo de lado. - Eu vou destruir a Akatsuki, vou abandonar meus planos de destruir Konoha por Jiraiya... Não que eu esteja pedindo sua opinião a respeito, acho que dar o que você quer me tira certas obrigações de explicação.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros. O seu objetivo maior ele já iria conseguir que era matar Itachi. E depois daquilo... Ainda teria coisas a mais. Pelo visto Orochimaru ia desistir da idéia de tomar o seu corpo, o que o manteria vivo. E Konoha iria continuar inteira, ele não teria que fazer nada contra a Vila. Não que Konoha lhe importasse muito, mas... Havia certo idiota loiro que se importava muito com aquele lugar. E depois do reencontro que tiveram ali, enquanto observavam Orochimaru e Jiraiya, Sasuke começava a pensar que talvez Konoha fosse um bom lugar para se estar. É... Iria dispensar as explicações de Orochimaru, mesmo porque, sabia exatamente como o outro se sentia.

Já numa pequena vila ali perto, Jiraiya estava se sentindo muito feliz. Tinha visto Jiraiya, conversaram, fizeram amor e agora o cheiro do outro estava em seu corpo. E ao mesmo tempo em que isso acalmava o seu coração, também era como uma doce tortura.

Assim que Jiraiya entrou Naruto apenas fechou com tudo a porta atrás dele, ele estava irritado, havia conversado por poucos minutos com Sasuke, os dois haviam visto aquilo, Naruto havia tido a péssima idéia de ofertar a Sasuke para fazerem também. Mas não havia dado tão certo quanto ele imaginava. Sasuke nem havia dito que gostava dele, ficou mantendo aquela pose toda e ainda quando ele havia sido ousado Sasuke lhe deu um tapa tão forte que ele quase pensou que os dois dentro do quarto tivessem ouvido.

_ Como você ousa... - gritou ele logo de cara, com aquela cara de raiva. - Você estava transando com o Inimigo. O Orochimaru fica colocando essas idéias de vingança na cabeça do Sasuke e ainda por cima ele matou o Hokage... Ele matou o terceiro Hokage, e ele matou muitas pessoas na vila, como você ousa deixar ele fazer aquilo com você... Quer dizer, se fosse você fazendo aquilo não ia ser tão humilhante...

_Naruto?! - e Jiraiya se assustou ao ver o loiro acordado. - Eu... - respirou fundo e sentou-se sobre a cama. - O Orochimaru não é nosso inimigo, Naruto. É verdade que ele fez varias coisas erradas, mas ele mudou Naruto. Até a Tsunade, a nova Hokage reconhece isso, então acalme-se. Sei que você está irritado por causa do Sasuke-kun, mas precisamos dele para derrotar a Akatsuki. E logo... Logo, quando isso acabar, você vai ter o seu precioso Sasuke-kun de volta. - o mais velho disse deitando-se na cama querendo dormir. Estava exausto.

_ Não pense que eu vou deixar você dormir com uma desculpa pé rapada dessas. - disse o garoto puxando o lençol e derrubando o Sennin no chão. - Você nem sabe o que está acontecendo entre eu e o... Hum... O que está acontecendo entre você e o Orochimaru? Eu quero saber agora o que vai acontecer quando derrotarmos a Akatsuki... Essa pessoa ai vai para Konoha? E o Sasuke?

Perguntou Naruto deixando claro que ele não iria aceitar nada tão fácil, queria uma desculpa para acreditar em Jiraiya e ajudá-lo.

_ Olha... Eu... Estou fazendo isso por que... Eu... Hum... Amo o Sasuke... Eu sei que é errado entre dois garotos... Ainda mais por que todas as garotas ficam dando em cima dele, como a Ino e a Sakura-chan. Mas... Eu queria muito que o Sasuke voltasse para Konoha comigo, eu sei que ele não é todo mal... Mas e o Orochimaru, ele sempre se mostrou ruim? Konoha o odeia... E eu sei que vai ser difícil, e se não aceitarem ele? Konoha adora desprezar as pessoas, lembra como foi comigo por causa da Kyuubi?

_ Quer deixar de ser chato e me deixar descansar, Naruto! - Jiraiya disse dando um soco na cabeça do outro. - Acha que eu sou idiota para não ter percebido o que você sente pelo Sasuke-kun?! E o que você sente por ele não é mais forte do que eu sinto pelo Orochimaru. Eu e o Orochimaru já passamos por muita coisa. Ele já me deu provas o suficiente para que eu confie nele, você acredite nisso ou não. E se você realmente me viu com ele, sabe que o Orochimaru não é exatamente como todos pensam. - e Jiraiya respirou fundo se acalmando. Sentou na cama e fez com que Naruto sentasse ao seu lado. - Naruto... Dois garotos juntos não é errado. É bem mais comum do que você pensa e... Não precisa se preocupar, pois o Sasuke-kun vai voltar para Konoha quando tudo isso acabar. Claro que as pessoas em Konoha não vão aceitar muito bem a volta do Sasuke, e muito menos, a volta do Orochimaru, mas não é por isso que nós vamos desistir deles, não é mesmo?!

_ Tudo bem. – disse Naruto sorrindo. – Eu só quero Sasuke de volta, então vamos dormir para acordar cedo e partir para a missão. – Naruto disse já se enfiando na cama para dormir, o dia seguinte seria cheio.

A missão foi difícil, teve alguns imprevistos, mas eles conseguiram vencer quase todos. A luta mais difícil foi a com Pein o líder da Akatsuki ele era absurdamente forte, mas como Sasuke, Naruto e Jiraiya estavam do seu lado eles conseguiram vencer. A viagem de volta para Konoha foi realmente assustadora para todos.

Orochimaru estava ferido. Todos eles ficaram um tempo no hospital de Konoha, e o julgamento de Orochimaru estava marcado. Como não tinha feito nada além de desertar Sasuke havia sido aceito de volta e Naruto estava muito contente com aquilo, apesar deles estarem enfrentando um problema de relacionamento. O julgamento seria no dia seguinte, porém Jiraiya não sabia. Orochimaru e Tsunade haviam entrado em complô para dopar o ninja rei dos sapos. De acordo com Tsunade, Orochimaru era a isca perfeita. Ele preparou um jantar para o outro.

Não tiraria Jiraiya dali, caso o julgamento não desse certo, ele iria embora, iria sumir da vida de Jiraiya, e mais iria dar fim a própria vida... Mas essa era uma idéia firme em seu pensamento. Ele havia ficado na casa alugada por Tsunade, ao menos até o dia do julgamento. Preparou um jantar para ele e Jiraiya e resolveu esperar havia batizado com ervas a bebida. Mas sabia que Jiraiya ia desconfiar então ele colocou o remédio na sua taça. Se Jiraiya desconfiasse iriam trocar. Caso contrário a garrafa estava batizada também.

Com o fim da luta contra a Akatsuki, Jiraiya tinha ficado aliviado ao ver que tudo havia saído como o planejado. Agora só faltava a última parte do plano todo, a que, para ele, era a mais importante: conseguir ficar em paz com Orochimaru. Ele estava um pouco desconfiado por ainda não ter ouvido falar nada sobre o julgamento do outro em lugar algum. Até Tsunade dizia que não sabia quando ia ser. E isso, obviamente, estava cheirando a armação. Ainda mais quando Orochimaru inventou aquele tal jantar. Mas ainda sim o ninja dos sapos foi.

_ Hnnnnnn... Sabia que dá para sentir o cheiro disso tudo de longe, Orochi?! - ele disse quando chegou à casa de Tsunade, já o abraçando e o beijando nos lábios. - Mas... - ele beijou o pescoço do outro. - Me parece que você está com um cheiro ainda melhor. - disse não podendo conter um elogio a seu amante.

Orochimaru corou com aquilo, Jiraiya sempre tinha que vir com os seus comentários pervertidos.

_ Nós vamos comer primeiro... Depois... A gente... - disse Orochimaru mordendo um dos lábios, os cabelos estavam presos e ele usava um quimono feminino, com as mangas bem grandes e longas e branco. - Eu... Comprei vinho para nós dois, eu sei que você prefere saque, mas eu gosto de vinho. Saque é forte demais para mim. - disse ele sorrindo e entregando a taça que não estava batizada para Jiraiya. - Logo vamos comer, e ai eu... Faço o que você quiser.

E um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto de Jiraiya. Uma das grandes vantagens em estar com Orochimaru era que ele nunca precisava ficar indo atrás de inspiração ou materiais de referencia para suas obras. Orochimaru era melhor que qualquer Musa. Inundava sua mente de pensamentos e idéias, mais que as mais belas garotas do mundo. E isso por um motivo obvio: Jiraiya o amava.

_ Lembre-se bem do que está dizendo, em?! O que eu quiser... - Jiraiya disse e fez com que Orochimaru sentasse sobre as almofadas, de costas para a mesa baixa e apoiando-o nela. - E se eu disser... Que estou com uma idéia para um livro... - ele abaixou-se entre as pernas do outro, subindo o quimono de Orochimaru e colocou as duas taças de vinho atrás do outro. - E estava precisando muito de inspiração para uma certa cena. E que seria ótimo... - uma de suas maos foi acariciando a coxa do outro. - Se eu visse uma cena bem parecida, ao vivo, em?! - e ele pegou uma das taças de volta. Mas a taça que antes era de Orochimaru.

_ Claro... Que cena é? - disse ele passando os braços em torno do pescoço do outro o sentindo tocá-lo e tremendo enquanto sentia isso. - Você é muito pervertido espero que não seja nada constrangedor. Mas... Por você eu faço. - disse Orochimaru pegando a sua taça de cima da mesa. E só de tocá-la soube que o outro tinha trocado como ele imaginava e assim tomou o vinho, se lembrando de que era fraco para qualquer bebida alcoólica, ele sempre havia sido desconfiado demais para tomar álcool. - Eu te amo Jiraiya... - disse ele empurrando ele. - Beba o vinho todo... E eu faço o que você quiser, depois que comer também... - disse ele sorrindo um pouco. - Fiz Curry com arroz. - disse mordendo os lábios. O Quimono deslizava mostrando parte de seu corpo, e que ele estava sem roupas de baixo.

E mais que nunca Jiraiya torceu para Orochimaru não ter colocado nada em sua taça. Isso porque se o outro apagasse não iriam poder fazer nada. E Orochimaru ficava ainda mais sexy depois de beber um pouco.

_ Acho que... Eu vou preferir deixar a comida para depois. - ele disse e bebeu todo o vinho num gole só. Para alguém acostumado a Sake, vinho era quase como água. - Tem algo muito mais interessante que eu quero comer primeiro. - ele disse com um sorriso pervertido e num movimento rápido, derrubou Orochimaru no chão, ficando sobre ele e o beijou intensamente. Desde a batalha com a Akatsuki, eles não tinham tido tempo de ficarem juntos, isso porque estavam muito machucados. E agora... Seria perfeito. Ao menos era isso que Jiraiya pensava. Pensava até que começou a se sentir um pouco tonto. Ele abriu o quimono de Orochimaru e quando foi olhar para ele, sua visão parecia embaçada.

_ Orochimaru... Seu... - e Jiraiya teve que se apoiar com os dois cotovelos no chão, cada um de um lado do rosto de Orochimaru, deixando as mãos espalmadas no chão. - Você... Me dopou... - ele acabou caindo com o corpo sobre o do outro, lutando contra o efeito daquela erva, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. - Por favor, eu... Fica comigo. - e essa foi a última coisa que Jiraiya conseguiu dizer. Ele até já imaginava o que aconteceria, por isso estava com medo de nunca mais ver o seu amado. E como uma última tentativa desesperada. Ainda agarrou-se aos longos cabelos negros de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru abraçou Jiraiya fortemente quando o outro caiu, começando a chorar por causa daquilo, ele amava tanto Jiraiya, ver ele triste por ter sido enganado era terrível. Ele levantou o outro, soltando a mão que agarrava os seus cabelos.

_ Me desculpa... Meu amor... Me perdoa... - disse ele ainda chorando, suas lágrimas pingavam, no rosto do sennin. Ele resolveu escrever um bilhete.

"As ervas da Tsunade são realmente boas. Me perdoe por isso. Mas eu não quero que você passe por esse sofrimento caso eu perca o julgamento. Se você ler isso quando acordar eu vou estar longe... Longe de Konoha e longe de suas mãos para sempre. Eu te amo."

O Julgamento foi até rápido, eles avaliaram todas as situações, e decidiram que o ato de Orochimaru e Jiraiya era pouco para redimir tudo o que ele tinha feito. Orochimaru continuaria vivo, mas nunca mais poderia entrar na vila da folha. Tsunade estava no julgamento assim como Naruto e Sasuke, apenas esses dois dos novos, Sakura não estava presente.

_ Diga a ele que eu o amo... - disse ele sorrindo antes de deixar Konoha, mas não foi fácil, ele segurou as lágrimas ao ver o ódio que as pessoas tinham dele ali. Ele foi ofendido e humilhado até estar fora da vila. Ele foi direto para o lugar especial para ele. Era a montanha onde tinham ficado juntos, da primeira vez, no reencontro e onde ele queria morrer. Ele sentou ali e começou a desenhar no chão o Selo que o faria morrer.

Mas antes que Orochimaru pudesse terminar o selo, três pessoas apareceram ali. Uma garota de cabelo rosa e um garoto loiro que ajudavam um ninja de cabelos brancos a se manter de pé.

_ Não ouse fazer isso, Orochimaru! - Jiraiya disse por entre os dentes, realmente irritado. - O que você acha que está fazendo, em?! - ele gritou, soltando-se dos dois adolescentes e conseguindo se manter em pé agora, indo até o outro com passos meio vacilantes, para então acertá-lo com um tapa no rosto.

Como Jiraiya já imaginava o que Orochimaru e Tsunade haviam planejado, ele também preparou um plano. Pediu a ajuda de Naruto e Sakura para isso. Caso ele fosse dopado no dia do julgamento de Orochimaru, Naruto devia assistir o julgamento e no caso de Orochimaru ser condenado de alguma forma, Sakura usaria seu conhecimento em medicina e iria acordá-lo para que ele pudesse ir atrás de Orochimaru. Mas como as ervas de Tsunade eram muito fortes, Jiraiya ainda precisou ser carregado pelos dois, até acharem o outro. E felizmente haviam chegado a tempo.

Quando sentiu o tapa em seu rosto Orochimaru ficou confuso, não era nem para Jiraiya estar em pé, ele havia colocado o dobro das ervas que Tsunade havia mandado. Sua mão estava ferida, ele havia cortado a palma da mão para poder fazer o selo. Ele se afastou e mordeu os lábios nervoso olhando para Naruto e Sakura que o olhavam em tom de reprovação. Orochimaru usava uma calça preta e uma regata preta a roupa de treino ninja.

Orochimaru pensou em fazer alguma coisa, tipo xingar o outro, ou empurrá-lo e continuar o jutsu, mas os seus dedos foram para o seu rosto, ele tocou ali onde estava quente ainda. Jiraiya o havia batido no rosto. E todo o choro contido que ele tinha segurado até então fez pressão para sair. Sob os olhares confusos dos outros dois ninjas, as sobrancelhas de Orochimaru se curvaram em uma expressão triste, e ele simplesmente caiu no chão chorando. Tão triste que ninguém imaginava ver o ninja tão chamado de demônio chorar daquele jeito.

Mas Jiraiya não se surpreendeu tanto quanto os dois garotos. Ele sabia que a dor que Orochimaru carregava era grande e sabia que uma hora o outro uma hora ia acabar sucumbindo.

_ Naruto, Sakura, podem ir. E obrigado pela ajuda. - Jiraiya disse abaixando-se ao lado de Orochimaru.

_ Jiraiya-san... Tem certeza? - Sakura ainda insistiu, mas Naruto colocou a mão no ombro dela, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça e então ela seguiu o loiro.

E agora, estando sozinho com Orochimaru, Jiraiya pegou um lenço e começou a limpar da mão de Orochimaru o selo que este havia feito. A vontade dele era bater em Orochimaru por causa do que ele havia feito. Mas para começar, não tinha nenhuma força física na hora. E segundo... Não teria coragem de fazer mais do que aquele tapa. Então, após limpar o selo, Jiraiya limpou foi as lagrimas do outro, passando a mão pela face avermelhada do outro.

_ Você tem noção de que estava prestes a fazer a única coisa da qual eu jamais poderia te perdoar? - Jiraiya disse com uma enorme seriedade, olhando nos olhos do outro.

Orochimaru não quis responder na hora, ele abraçou Jiraiya com força, sentindo seu corpo todo doer. E continuou chorando muito no colo do outro.

_ Eu... Só... Não queria que você passasse por aquilo. - disse Orochimaru se referindo ao julgamento e a expulsão dele de Konoha. - Foi tão doloroso... - disse ele apertando a mão na roupa do outro Ninja, ele realmente era diferente junto de Jiraiya. Sua força, sua frieza e maldade iam embora. - Eu não queria te tirar de Konoha... Eu queria morrer não me importa se você não ia me perdoar... Pelo menos... Você podia desistir de mim e encontrar alguém mais simples de amar. - disse ele agora estava chorando muito, mas se afastou do outro. - Olha para mim. Eu estou começando a achar que só você não me enxerga como eu sou... Eu sou um assassino.

E Jiraiya abraçou o outro com força. Ele estava com raiva sim, pelo fato de Orochimaru ter tentado se matar, mas entendia o lado do outro.

_ Orochi... Teria sido muito mais fácil para nós dois se eu tivesse estado do seu lado naquela hora. Você não se sentiria tão sozinho e eu não ficaria bravo por você ter mentido para mim. - e ele segurou o rosto do outro com as duas mãos, secando as últimas lagrimas do outro e então o beijou suavemente nos lábios. - Você é estúpido demais se acha que eu iria conseguir viver sem você, Orochi. Eu já não disse que te amo mais que a tudo no mundo?! Que não posso ficar sem você?! - e sorriu um pouco para o outro, fazendo-lhe carinho.

_ Mas eu sou um assassino, eu não devia ter algo tão bom quanto o seu amor. Eu merecia sofrer muito... - disse Orochimaru ainda chorando de forma compulsiva, ele abraçou Jiraiya e ficou ali até se acalmar. - Eu... Bem... Pensei em tudo... Dopei você e depois eu fiquei chorando por que... Doeu tanto a tristeza que você olhou para mim, a forma como você me segurou pelo cabelo como se assim pudesse garantir que eu ficasse ali com você... - disse ele mordendo os lábios. - Mas... Tem a aldeia do som, eu pensei que se você pudesse passar por isso... Que eu ia aceitar ficar com você e não ia fazer mais nada estúpido... Você ficaria comigo para sempre... Na aldeia do som?

E era aquilo mesmo que Jiraiya queria ouvir. Ele puxou Orochimaru para mais um beijo calmo e sem que o beijo parasse, fez com que ele sentasse de frente eu seu colo.

_ Eu ficaria com você para sempre em qualquer lugar do mundo, Orochi. Meu Orochi. - falou fazendo o outro sorrir. - Na aldeia do som ou onde você quiser. Uma vez... Eu disse ao Naruto, que o nosso lar é onde tem alguém nos esperando voltar. E se esse alguém a estar comigo for você, eu me mudo agora mesmo para o Som. - e essa foi à resposta final de Jiraiya.

Depois daquilo, não houve como Orochimaru discutir. Os dois foram para a vila do som e lá puderam começar uma nova vida. Orochimaru não era mais um criminoso, embora fantasmas de seu passado ainda existissem, ele sempre teria Jiraiya ao seu lado. Afinal, nem mesmo todos os problemas e o tempo foram capazes de apagar, o amor que tinham um pelo outro e sempre iriam ter.

**NOTA: **Como vocês sabem, a fic foi escrita por mim e pela Nai-chan... Eu fazendo o Orochimaru, e ela o Jiraiya, ainda escrevemos outras duas de naruto. Uma de Kakashi e Iruka que é mpreg. E uma de Haku e Zabuza, que ficou mega fofa. Cansamos de Sasuke e Naruto e queremos casais diferentes... o/

Prontoooo o/ A fic está concluida apesar de não ter tido muitos comentários, e ter me deixado meio triste. Espero que tenham gostado do fim, como fã de Naruto, eu confesso que adorei. Onegai comentem...

Nai-chan: Apos seculos reclamando que so tem fic SasaNaru na net, finalmente concluimos uma do Jiraiya x Orochimaru. E ficou tao lindo!!!!!!!! Espero que voces tenham gostado de ler essa fanfic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. E logo logo viram fanfic de outros casais de Naruto tipo Zabuza x Haku e Kakashi x Iruka. Entao aguardem e até a proxima o/

**Reviews:  
**

**Kumagae-Sama: **Oieee...  
Nós também não por isso escrevemos, e por favor, nos acompanhe agora que a fic foi concluida o/ Bjosss

***--------*: **Nyahhh Obrigadooo Eu espero que você leia o último capitulo sei que demorei para atualizar desculpe por isso. E fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário, eu e nai ficamos assim enquanto escrevíamos. Essa e outras fics de Naruto que ainda vou postar. Eu sou fan do orochimaru =D

Eu nem lembrava que o Itachi aparecia. Bem ele não é tanto o foco, mas ainda vou escrever uma fic do itachi, obviamente não com o Kisame, fiquei chocada quando vi imagem dos dois na internet.  
Eu tenho uma série de motivos no anime original para dizer que ele corta sim para os dois lados, Kabuto, Kimimaru, e uma série de pessoas. No manga isso é ainda mais claro.  
Hehehehe... Eu adoro o Orochimaru do jeito que é, adoro os olhos dele e o jeito dele, ele é demais *.*  
Bjooosss e obrigado por acompanhar.

**Aniagreen: **Eu também não, só encontro sasuke e Naruto traduzidas, de outros personagens que sejam boas é raro, eu e Nai então tentamos escrever uma, ficamos feliz que tenha gostado. E sim, ela está bem Occ... Mudamos algumas coisas também da ht original. Por favor continue a acompanhar Amor & Ódio ela será finalizada ainda hj...  
Bjoooss e obrigado**  
**


End file.
